Mission Impossible Season 2
by XiuMochiTa
Summary: <html><head></head>Summary : seperti apa kelanjutan kisah cinta Minseok dan Luhan setelah mereka menyatakan kalau mereka saling mencinta dan dapat menerima keadaan masing-masing,.? lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua sahabat Minseok tahu kalau ternyata Minseok itu seorang laki-laki,.? Xiumin / Minseok-Luhan XiuHan-LuMin, Kris-Tao TaoRis, Kibum, Yoona, Chanyeol, Chen. Rate T, YAOI, Chapter.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Xiumin / Minseok-Luhan **XiuHan-LuMin**

Kim Kibum Suju

EXO Chanyeol a.k.a Park chanyeol (Luhan friends)

Kang min kyung a.k.a (Kibum Girlfriend)

Im Yoona a.k.a Minseok Friends

Exo Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan

Exo Tao a.k.a Huang zitao

* * *

><p>Rate T, YAOI, Typo bertebaran,<strong>Chaptered<strong>

**Summary :**

seperti apa kelanjutan kisah cinta Minseok dan Luhan setelah mereka menyatakan kalau mereka saling mencinta dan dapat menerima keadaan masing-masing,.? lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua sahabat Minseok tahu kalau ternyata Minseok itu seorang laki-laki tulen,.?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Inilah aku yang sebenarnya luhan sshi... apa kau tidak takut.? Apa kau masih menyukaiku setelah tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya.?" Tanya minseok.

"Awalnya aku sedikit kecewa dan marah karna kebohongan yang kau lakukan. Tapi, rasa cintaku padamu terlalu besar sampai rasanya aku akan menjadi gila bila aku harus melupakanmu." Jawab luhan.

Luhan mengangkat dagu minseok dan menatap matanya.

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya tentang perasaanmu padaku. apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama sepertiku, apa kau juga mencintaiku Kim Minseok,.?" tanya luhan.

Minseok mengangguk

"Ne.. aku juga mencintaimu Luhan. Aku juga akan gila jika harus melupakanmu. Hatiku terasa sakit saat menyuruhmu melupakanmu." Air mata minseok jatuh lebih deras lagi.

Luhan pun memeluk erat minseok.

"Gomawo minseok,.. Gomawo." Luhan mengecup kening minseok lembut.

Minseok melepaskan pelukannya dari luhan. Kemudian minseok memegang pipi luhan dengan kedua tangan mungilnya dan mulai mengecup bibir luhan dengan lembut. Luhan membalas dan mereka saling berciuman.

Minseok menghentikan ciumannya.

"Tapi,. Apakah menurutmu ini tidak terlalu cepat.. tentang perasaan kau dan aku.?" Tanya minseok.

"Tidak ada kata terlalu cepat untuk mencintai seseorang." Jawab luhan.

Kemudian luhan kembali mencium minseok, meletakkan tanggannya erat di pinggang minseok seolah olah takut kehilangan namja yang dicintainya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Minseok tersenyum kala mengingat saat luhan menyatakan cintanya pada minseok. minseok tersenyum bahagia kala mengingat bagaimana tulusnya cinta seorang luhan padanya. bahkan setelah tahu kalau minseok seorang namja luhan masih mencintainya dan tidak meninggalkannya.

"Grepp..!"

Seseorang menyadarkan lamunan minseok.

luhan memeluk punggung minseok yang sedang duduk di balkon apartemen luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Chagi.. kau terus saja tersenyum sendiri seperti orang tidak waras." Kata luhan sambil meletakkan dagunya di pundak minseok.

Minseok menoleh ke arah luhan sang pujaan hati.

"Aku hanya sedang mengenang memori yang indah." Jawab minseok.

"Memori yang indah..?! memori apa itu,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Saat kau tahu siapa aku. Saat kau tetap mencintaiku dengan tulus meskipun sudah tahu jati diriku yang sebenarnya." Jawab minseok.

"Kau benar,. Itu juga adalah saat yang paling membahagiakan di dalam hidupku. Mengetahui orang yang kucintai juga mencintaiku denga tulus." Kata luhan.

"Kau tahu Lu Ge.. ? Akh... kenapa aku harus memanggilmu Lu Ge. Padahal usiaku lebih tua satu bulan darimu." Minseok merengek manja.

"Tentu saja kau harus memanggilku Lu Ge, itu karena aku lebih tinggi darimu. Jadi kau harus memanggilku Ge." Jawab luhan.

"Baiklah.. aku tahu kalau aku ini pendek." Minseok mempoutkan bibirnya. "Tapi Ge, tahukah kau jika kita sudah menjalani semua ini selama 2 bulan,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Jongmallyo,..? padahal aku merasa baru saja kemarin kau jadi kekasihku." Kata luhan sambil mendekatkan indera penciumannya di leher putih minseok.

"Ya.. Lu Ge.. jangan lakukan itu,.!" Kata minseok sambil berusaha menyingkirkan kepala luhan dari lehernya.

Luhan berbisik pelan di telinga minseok. "Jangan salahkan aku jika seperti ini, salahkan saja dirimu. Kenapa kau sangat wangi sekali." Kata luhan sambil terus menciumi leher minseok.

"Lu Ge...!" kata minseok manja.

Suara manja minseok semakin membuat luhan bertindak liar di leher minseok.

Minseok kemudian mengelitiki luhan agar luhan mau menghentikan kegiatan mesumnya terhadap minseok. Akhirnya terjadilah aksi saling menggelitiki antara luhan dan minseok hingga berakhir minseok terjatuh di atas dada luhan.

Minseok dan luhan saling menatap dan saling mengatur nafas. Kemudian.. minseok pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah luhan dan melumat bibir luhan dengan lembut.

Mereka saling berciuman, entah kenapa minseok sangat agresif saat itu. Minseok meletakkan tangannya di dada luhan dan mengusapnya halus.

Luhan memeluk minseok erat. Perlahan lahan menurunkan tangannya ke pinggang minseok dan kemudian perlahan menurunkannya ke butt minseok saat ciuman minseok dirasanya semakin ganas.

Luhan melepaskan ciumannya di bibir minseok dan berbisik mesra di telinga minseok.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Minseok.." bisik luhan mesra.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Luhan ge..." balas minseok tak kalah mesra.

Luhan pun berniat untuk meneruskan kegiatan mesumnya terhadap minseok. tapi tiba tiba saja minseok menutup bibir luhan dengan telunjuknya yang imut.

"Lu Ge..." bisik minseok... "Aku.. Aku.. Aku Sangat.. Lapar.." kata minseok santai.

"Gubrak...!" luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya di lantai.

"Ya.. bagaimana kau berkata seperti itu disaat seperti ini." Kata luhan.

Minseok hanya tertawa melihat kekasihnya itu mengomel karena kesal pada minseok yang telah menghentikan kegiatan mesum luhan.

"Ya.. memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan tadi. Aku laparrr... !" kata minseok manja.

"Ge... Gege.. Bbuing Bbuing..." minseok melakukan aegyo andalannya pada luhan.

"Ya.. jangan lakukan itu jangan... !" kata luhan sambil berusaha tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan minseok.

Minseok tahu kalau luhan akan luluh padanya jika minseok melakukan aegyo pada luhan.

Luhan yang sedang kesal pun sudah tidak bisa marah lagi jika minseok melakukan aegyo padanya.

"Baiklah.. kajja kita pergi makan diluar." Kata luhan.

Minseok tersenyum menang.

Luhan pun mengambil kunci motor kesayangannya. Dan memegang tangan minseok erat.

Mereka berjalan saling menatap sambil tersenyum.

Luhan mencubit pelan pipi chubby minseok.

"Dasar kau ini,. Kau selalu saja melakukan itu padaku. dan aku selalu saja kalah." Kata luhan.

"Itu apa,.?" Tanya minseok sambil menggandeng luhan mesra.

"Aegyo..! kau selalu saja mengalahkanku dengan aegyo mu itu." Jawab luhan.

"Apa seperti ini... Ge Bbuing Bbuing.." minseok kembali menunjukkan aegyo nya pada luhan.

Karena gemas luhan pun megecup bibir minseok pelan.

Chu~

Bbuing Bbuing...

Chu~

Satu ciuman kembali mendarat di bibir mungil minseok.

"Hentikan itu.." Kata luhan.. atau aku akan terus mengecupmu jika kau tidak berhenti.

"Bbui.." goda minseok.

Hampir saja luhan mengecup bibir minseok. tapi dengan cekatan minseok segera berlari menghindar dari luhan.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa bahagia melihat tingkah lucu sang kekasih. Luhan pun memberikan satu helm nya pada minseok. helm yang sama saat luhan pertama kali mengantar minseok pulang dari sekolah karena kibum tidak bisa menjemputnya.

Karena Minseok ingin memakan cake dan Coffee, Luhan dan minseok berangkat menuju sebuah Coffee Shop yang biasa mereka kunjungi berdua saat sedang berkencan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Ini pesanan anda tuan," kata pelayan sambil meletakkan dua gelas Coffee Americano kesukaan luhan dan minseok. juga satu piring kecil Pancake buah kesukaan minseok.

"Kamsahamnida...!" kata luhan dan minseok serempak setelah si pelayan selesai meletakan pesanana mereka.

Minseok pun segera mengambil coffee miliknya dan mencium bau coffeenya dengan indra penciumannya.

"Hmm.. bukankah ini sangat harum..! aku selalu merindukan harumnya Coffee ini." Kata minseok.

"Kau benar, tidak ada yang lebih enak dari americano." Kata luhan.

"Hmm.. rasanya aku sudah menemukan Mimpi yang harus kucapai setelah lulus sekolah nanti." Kata minseok sambil menyeruput Coffee nya.

"Mimpi..! Mimpi apa itu.?" Tanya luhan.

"Nnggg.. aku ingin belajar lebih banyak tentang coffee dan menjadi seorang barista. Bagaimana menurutmu Ge..?" tanya minseok.

"Wooww.. itu mimpi yang harus kau capai sesegera mungkin, dan kau harus membuatkannya untukku setiap pagi. Tentu saja aku akan menyetujuinya." Kata luhan.

"Setiap pagi..? jadi aku harus datang setiap pagi ke apartemenmu dan membuatkan coffee untukmu.?" Tanya minseok.

"Jika kita tinggal bersama nanti." Jawab luhan santai.

"Mwoo... aniyo.. aku tidak mau tinggal bersama denganmu. Memangnya kapan aku mengatakan kalau akan tinggal denganmu." Kata minseok.

"Waeyo,. Apa kau tidak mencintaiku lagi,. Uh.?" Tanya luhan kesal.

"Nanti kau berbuat macam macam padaku." Kata minseok.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam macam. Aku hanya akan berbuat satu macam saja." Jawab luhan.

"Satu macam,.? Apa itu.?" Minseok penasaran dan medekatkan wajahnya pada luhan.

"Aku hanya akan menciummu lalu tidur denganmu." Jawab luhan dengan diiringi tawa riang karena berhasil menggoda minseok nya.

"Ya... kau ini..!" minseok gemas pada luhan dan memukul-mukul pelan pundak luhan.

Ketika sedang asyik menikmati Coffe, minseok dan luhan dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara. Suara yang tidak terdengar asing di telinga mereka berdua.

"Luhan Hyung...!" teriak seorang namja di kejauhan.

Luhan menoleh kearah suara yang memangilnya. Suaranya tidak terdengar asing. Dan betapa terkejutnya luhan saat tahu siapa orang yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Hyung.

"Chanyeol sshi,.!" Luhan terkejut.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju meja luhan dan minseok.

Minseok pun tak kalah gugup dengan luhan.

"Ge.. bagaimana ini. Bagaimana jika dia curiga kepadaku.?" Tanya minseok.

Luhan mencoba menenangkan minseok. "Lakukan saja seperti yang sudah kita rencanakan, Ne,.!" Kata luhan.

Minseok pun mengangguk pelan.

"Chanyeol Sshi.. kau ada disini juga.?" Tanya luhan basa basi.

"Ne hyung,. Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengan yoona. Dan kami memutuskan untuk minum coffee bersama disini." Jawab chanyeol.

"Yoona Sshi.. Lihatlah siapa yang ada disini." Teriak chanyeol.

Yoona yang baru saja dari toilet segera menghampiri chanyeol yang memanggilnya.

"Eoh.. Luhan Sshi..!" kemudian yoona duduk di samping chanyeol.

Chanyeol baru menyadari kalau luhan tidak sendiri dan mulai menunjukkan tatapan anehnya pada minseok.

"Eung.. kenapa kau terlihat mirip dengan seseorang. Benar kan yoona sshi, wajahnya seperti mirip dengan teman kita tapi aku sedikit lupa." Kata chanyeol.

Minseok terkejut dengan pernyataan chanyeol, tapi minseok berusaha untuk bersikap tenang dihadapan chanyeol dan yoona sahabat lamanya.

Yoona menatap lekat wajah minseok hingga membuat minseok semakin gugup.

"Dia Sangat tampan.. kenalkan dia padaku luhan sshi.." kata yoona.

"Dasar yeoja genit. Kenapa itu yang kau bahas." Chanyeol kesal.

Yoona pun menatap kembali minseok.

"Eoh.. kau benar.. wajahnya mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang sangat kurindukan. Kau mirip dengan temanku, kau mirip sekali dengan Kim Minseok. Tapi Minseok sahabatku itu seorang yeoja bukan namja." kata yoona.

"Kya... kau benar..! kau mirip dengan minseok teman kami, tapi sayangnya dia hanya sebentar sekolah berama kami. Dia kembali ke amerika karena Orang tuanya." Kata Chanyeol.

"Deg..! "minseok semakin khawatir karena takut ketahuan.

"Dia memang mirip dengan minseok, karena dia ini saudara kembar minseok. apa minseok tidak pernah bercerita padamu yoona sshi.?" Tanya luhan.

Bagaikan di siram dengan air es, Minseok merasa lega karena luhan telah menyelamatkannya dari rasa khawatir yang sejak tadi mengantui pikiran minseok.

"Jongmallyo..! kenapa si bodoh minseok tidak menceritakan padaku kalau dia punya saudara kembar yang tampan seperti dirimu. Dan bahkan kau lebih tampan dari kibum oppa. Aku akan mencekiknya jika bertemu lagi dengannya." Kata yoona

'Enak saja ku bilang aku bodoh.' Kata hati minseok.

"Oh ya.. kenalkan Kim Min Soo Imnida." Minseok membuka suaranya. "Dan aku memang saudara kembar minseok."

"Min soo..? Itu nama yang bagus.. Kim Minseok dan Kim Minsoo. Terdengar sangat mirip. Eoh.. Yoona Imnida." Kata yoona.

"Oh ya. Chanyeol Imnida. Aku juga teman minseok di sekolah." Kata chanyeol.

"Dimana kau sekolah,.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Eoh.. aku sekolah di 'Nam International High School'." Jawab minseok tenang.

"Ahh.. sekolah Khusus namja itu,. Tapi apakah tidak membosankan sekolah disana, karena disana sudah pasti tidak ada seorang yeoja." Tanya chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak, justru kami jadi lebih fokus belajar jika tidak ada yeoja di kelas." Jawab minseok.

Luhan tersenyum senang karena minseok sudah mulai bisa tenang menjawab pertanyaan pertanyaan dari chanyeol dan yoona.

"Ngomong-ngomong.. bagaimana kabar minseok, dia sama sekali tidak pernah menghubungiku setelah kembali ke amerika. aku sangat merindukannya." Kata yoona.

"Minseok baik-baik saja. Mungkin dia sangat sibuk dengan sekolahnya, jadi dia tidak sempat menghubungimu." Minseok berbohong.

'Mianhae yoona sshi.. aku harus berbohong padamu tentang minseok. minseok baik baik saja karena sekarang dia ada dihadapanmu. Tapi maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahumu tentang semuanya, juga tentang aku dan luhan.' Kata hati minseok.

.

.

.

.

.

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu setelah menyatakan perasaanya pada minseok, luhan mengajak minseok pergi ke pantai untuk menikmati laut musim dingin. Sebenarnya minseok tidak suka dingin, tapi karena sang pujaan hati yang mengajaknya minseok tak berani menolaknya.

Mereka duduk berdua saling berpegangan tangan erat di pinggir pantai menikmati indahnya sunset di laut musim dingin.

Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak luhan. "Minseok ah..!" kata luhan.

"Hmm... waeyo Lu Ge..!" jawab Minseok.

"Apa kau tidak merasa risih harus menyamar sebagai yeoja,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Tentu saja aku sangat risih. Waeyo... apa kau tidak suka jika aku harus tampil menggunakan pakaian yeoja ke sekolah,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu seperti saat kau sedang dirumah. Memakai pakaian seorang namja dan jadi dirimu sendiri." Kata luhan. Minseok selalu menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja jika pergi berkencan dengan luhan.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak ingin terus-menerus memakai baju yeoja seperti ini, tapi aku takut jika aku tiba-tiba merubah penampilanku dan semua orang di sekolah akan tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. mereka akan menghinaku dan mengejekku sebagai seorang pembohong." Jawab minseok.

"Hmm.. kau benar,.!" Kata luhan.

"Apa kau tidak malu jika orang2 tahu kalau kau seorang pecinta sesama jenis?" tanya minseok.

"Untuk apa aku malu, ini hidupku. Orang lain tidak berhak mengatur hidupku kecuali diriku sendiri." Jawab luhan.

Minseok tersenyum ketika mendengar jawaban luhan.

"Apa kau punya cara agar aku bisa lepas dari penyamaran ini?" tanya minseok.

Luhan berfikir sejenak sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Ya... Chagi,. aku punya cara agar kau bisa kembali menjadi namja kembali.!" Kata luhan.

"Cara..! Cara apa itu,.?" Tanya minseok.

Kemudian luhan berbisik pada minseok.

"Ahh.. pindah sekolah.. lalu apa yang harus kukatakan jika chanyeol dan yoona bertanya.?" Tanya minseok.

Luhan pun kembali berbisik di telinga minseok.

"Lu.. ge.. kau benar-benar hebat.!" Kata minseok.

Luhan pun tersenyum dan mengecup bibir minseok lembut.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Waeyo..? kenapa kau harus kembali ke amerika minseok sshi..?" yoona sedih.

"Aku harus kembali pada keluargaku yoona sshi. Sebenarnya aku pergi dari rumah, Appa ku sangat marah dan sekarang aku merasa bersalah karena sudah pergi dari rumah. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk kembali ke amerika demi Appa dan Umma ku." Jawab minseok.

Yoona pun tak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi karena alasan minseok adalah orang tua.

"Kalau begitu kapan kau akan kembali ke amerika,.?" Tanya yoona.

"Besok lusa aku pergi. Dan hari ini aku sedang mengurus kepindahanku bersama kepsek. Kang." Jawab minseok.

"Tapi aku dengan siapa nanti,. Aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman bisa berteman denganmu." Yoona mulai menangis.

"Ya.. jeball jangan menangis dihadapanku. Kau masih punya banyak teman yeoja selain aku di sekolah. Dan juga ada chanyeol dan luhan." Kata minseok.

"Chanyeol.. si tiang listrik itu..? tapi dia sangat menyebalkan." Kata yoona.

"Mungkin dia menyebalkan karena ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu." Jawab minseok.

"Kenapa dia ingin aku perhatikan,.?" Lagi lagi yoona bertanya.

Minseok menghela nafas karena yoona yang terus menerus bertanya padanya.

'Huft.. kenapa otakmu seperti bekicot, untung kau temanku.' pikir minseok dalam hati.

"Pabbo..! mungkin dia menyukaimu, jadi dia selalu mencari masalah denganmu." Jelas minseok.

"Ahh.. begitukah.. Apa...?" yoona akan kembali bertanya tapi minseok segera menghentikan yoona.

"Stop... telingaku sakit karena kau terus bertanya yoona sshi." Teriak minseok.

"Baiklah,..! tapi jangan lupakan aku dan terus beri aku kabar tentangmu disana." Kata yoona.

"Ne..! tentu saja." Kata minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Luhan, Chanyeol dan yoona mengantar minseok ke airport karena minseok akan kembali ke amerika.

Yoona terus menangis karena tidak ingin minseok pergi.

"Jeball jangan menangis, bukankah sudah kubilang kalau aku akan menghubungimu sesering mungkin jika aku sudah disana." Minseok mencoba menenangkan yoona.

"Tapi aku sangat sedih,.. kita baru berteman 3 minggu dan sudah mulai dekat, tapi kau sudah akan meninggalkanku." Kata yoona.

"Sudahlah yoona sshi, jangan seperti itu. Kasihan minseok dia pasti sedih jika melihatmu terus menangis." Chanyeol ikut menenangkan yoona.

Luhan hanya bisa terdiam karena merasa bersalah harus membohongi kedua sahabatnya. Airmata minseok pun jatuh melihat ketulusan kedua sahabatnya itu.

'Mianhae Yoona sshi.. Chanyeol Sshi... mianhae...!' kata hati minseok.

Panggilan untuk keberangkatan ke amerika diumumkan. Minseok pun berpamitan pada luhan, yoona dan chanyeol.

Setengah jam kemudian pesawat ke amerika sudah lepas landas meninggalkan Incheon airport.

Chanyeol yang awalnya tegar terlihat murung saat melihat pesawat yang minseok naiki sudah lepas landas. Tapi chanyeol berusaha menyembunyikannya dari luhan dan yoona.

"Kalian pulanglah lebih dulu.. aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat." Kata luhan. Kemudian luhan pergi meninggalkan yoona dan chanyeol di airport.

"Dia sangat menyukai minseok, hatinya pasti sangat hancur saat ini." Kata chanyeol pada yoona.

"Kau benar.." kata yoona.

Kemudian yoona dan chanyeol pun pergi dari airport.

Sementara luhan yang sejak tadi bersembunyi langsung menghubungi minseok setelah memastikan kalau yoona dan chanyeol sudah pergi meninggalkan airport.

"Yoboseyo..! Minseok ah,. Keluarlah.. kau sudah aman sekarang..!" kata luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian minseok menghampiri luhan.

Minseok tidak benar-benar pergi ke amerika, minseok hanya berpura pura pergi ke amerika karena minseok ingin kembali menjadi seorang namja. Kembali menjadi Kim Minseok, seorang namja berhati lembut berambut pendek.

"Lu Ge.. apa aku tidak keterlaluan pada mereka." Tanya minseok sedih.

"Sudah tidak ada cara lain minseok ah..! kecuali kau ingin memberitahu mereka siapa dirimu." Kata luhan.

Minseok pun hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang dan menahan rasa sakit di hatinya karena harus membohongi kedua sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya itu.

Sepulang dari airport, minseok dan luhan langsung pergi ke salon untuk membuka extension di rambut minseok.

Minseok sedikit kaget saat melihat dirinya yang sudah kembali seperti saat dia pertama kali datang ke korea.

"Ahh... aku sangat suka ini." Kata minseok sambil memandangi bayangannya di cermin. "Rambutku.."

"Aku lebih suka jika kau seperti ini. Menjadi dirimu yang sebenarnya." Bisik luhan pada minseok yang sudah melepas semua Extension dirambutnya.

Minseok pun tersenyum senang.

.

.

.

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mianhae Yoona.. Chanyeol.." kata hati minseok lagi.

"Eoh.. Luhan Sshi,. Sepertinya aku harus segera pergi karena masih ada urusan." Kata minseok.

Luhan tahu kalau minseok ingin menghindari yoona dan chanyeol. Akhirnya luhan pun mengijinkan minseok pergi sendiri.

"Ouh.. baiklah,. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata luhan.

"Yoona sshi, chanyeol shi.. mianhae aku harus pergi." Kata minseok.

"Ne.. tidak apa apa minsoo sshi. Tolong sampaikan salamku pada minseok jika dia mengubungimu." Kata chanyeol.

"Baiklah,. Aku akan menyampaikannya jika dia menghubungiku." Jawab minseok.

Luhan hanya tertunduk sedih melihat kepergian minseok. luhan tahu apa yang sedang minseok rasakan saat ini.

Luhan yang tahu kalau minseok sedang bersedih, tidak pulang ke apartemennya setelah berpisah dengan chanyeol dan yoona. Luhan pergi ke rumah kibum untuk menemui minseok. tetapi sesampainya disana, ternyata minseok tidak ada dirumah.

'Ting tong... ting tong...'

Kibum membukakan pintu untuk luhan.

"Kau luhan Sshi..!" kata kibum dingin.

"Hyung.. aku ingin bertemu dengan minseok. apakah dia ada dirumah,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Bukankah dia pergi berkencan denganmu,.?" Jawab kibum.

"Eoh.. itu, tadi memang kami pergi bersama, tapi karena terjadi sesuatu minseok pamit untuk pulang. kupikir dia sudah ada dirumah." Kata luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dongsaengku,? Apa kau menyakitnya.?" Tanya kibum marah.

"Aniyo hyung,. Bukan seperti itu. Tadi kami tidak sengaja bertemu dengan yoona dan chanyeol di cafe." Jawab luhan.

"Huh... kau benar-benar membuat keadaanya menjadi sulit. Dia merubah kembali penampilannya hanya demi seorang namja sepertimu, padahal aku dan minkyung sudah bersusah payah menyembunyikan jati diri dia." jawab kibum.

"Mianhae hyung,.. bukan maksudku untuk membuatmu kecewa. Hanya saja aku yakin masih ada cara lain untuk menghindari appa minseok. dia dongsaengmu hyung, Apa kau menyukai penampilan minseok yang seperti seorang yeoja .?" tanya luhan.

Setelah tahu kalau minseoknya belum pulang ke rumah, luhan sangat khawatir pada minseok. luhan takut terjadi sesuatu pada minseok.

Luhan mencoba menghubungi ponsel minseok. tapi minseok tidak mengaktifkan ponselnya. Luhan pun semakin khawatir.

"Minseok ah.. dimana kau sekarang.? Jangan membuatku khawatir seperti ini." Luhan berbicara sendiri.

Tiba tiba luhan memikirkan sesuatu. "Mungkinkah dia pergi kesana." Kata luhan.

Luhan pun pergi ke pantai. Pantai yang sempat minseok dan luhan kunjungi 2 bulan yang lalu saat minseok memutuskan untuk kembali menjadi seorang namja atas saran luhan.

Luhan sangat lega saat melihat orang yang di khawatirkannya sedang duduk di atas pasir memandang luasnya lautan dengan deburan ombaknya yang indah.

"kau disini,. Aku sangat khawatir." kata luhan sambil mengampiri minseok.

Minseok menoleh ke arah suara.

"Lu Ge...!" kata minseok.

Luhan menemani minseok duduk. Luhan memandang wajah minseok. luhan tahu kalau minseok sedang bersedih karena pertemuannya dengan chanyeol dan yoona.

"Mianhae minseok ah..!" kata luhan.

"Waeyo,. Kenapa kau harus minta maaf padaku Lu Ge,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ini semua gara-gara aku, seandaninya aku tidak memintamu untuk kembali berpenampilan seperti seorang namja mungkin kau, yoona, dan chanyeol.. hubungan kalian mungkin tidak akan serumit ini." Luhan menyesal.

"Hey... jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Ini bukan salahmu, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku karena memang aku yang menginginkannya." Jawab minseok.

"Tapi.. karena itu pula kau dan hyungmu. Hubungan kalian jadi tidak baik." Kata luhan lagi.

"Sudahlah,. Kibum hyung mungkin masih membutuhkan waktu untuk bisa menerima keputusanku dan memaafkan aku." Kata minseok.

Minseok menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak luhan.

"Aku ingin sekali tidur, tetapi aku takut menghadapi hari esok. Aku takut menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi besok." Minseok memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan takut minseok ah,.. aku akan selalu berdiri disampingmu sampai akhir. Aku akan melindungimu sampai aku tak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri." Luhan mengecup kening minseok.

Luhan mengantar minseok pulang. Sesampainya di dalam rumah minseok dikejutkan oleh kibum.

"luhan bilang kau bertemu yoona dan chanyeol. Bagaimana perasaanmu,.?" tanya kibum sinis.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu hyung,. Itu bukan urusanmu." Kata minseok.

"Bukan urusanku kau bilang. Bukankah kau berada disini untuk bersembunyi dari appa.?! kau pikir membohongi appa itu hal yang mudah, kau pikir menyembunyikanmu itu hal yang mudah. Aku sudah bersusah payah merubah penampilanmu dan menghabiskan banyak uang hanya untuk menyembunyikanmu dari appa. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang. Kau kembali merubah penampilanmu hanya demi seorang namja bernama Luhan.!" Teriak kibum.

"Aku akan segera memberitahunya hyung.! Aku akan memberitahukan appa kalau aku ada di korea sekarang. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku tidak akan menyeret namamu ke dalam masalahku dengan appa. Dan mengenai uang yang sudah kau habiskan untuk membiayaiku,.. aku akan segera menggantinya. Tolong beri aku waktu." Kata minseok.

Lalu minseok pun meninggalkan kibum sendiri di ruang tamu. Minseok masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis.

"Mianhae minseok ah.. bukan maksud hyung berbicara kasar seperti itu padamu. Aku hanya terlalu menyayangimu, karena kau adalah dongsaengku kesayanganku satu-satunya. Aku takut jika yoona, chanyeol dan orang lain di sekolah lamamu tahu kau seorang namja, mereka akan menghina dan mengejekmu. " Kata Kibum.

"Seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu dulu dan tidak memberi saran untuk menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja jika akhirnya akan seperti ini." Kibum tertunduk sedih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Seperti biasanya setiap Pagi luhan akan pergi menjemput minseok. karena luhan dan minseok sama-sama harus sekolah.

Luhan mengantarkan minseok terlebih dahulu ke "Nam International High School" sekolah baru minseok. lalu setelah mengantar minseok luhan akan pergi ke sekolahnyya di "Dream International High School" yang letaknya sekitar dua atau tiga kilometer dari sekolah minseok yang baru.

Sesampainya di depan sekolah minseok. "Apa perasaanmu hari ini sudah lebih baik,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Hm... ne, sekarang sudah lebih baik." Jawab minseok.

"Kalau begitu masuklah nanti kau terlambat. Nanti siang aku akan menjemputmu." Kata luhan.

"Eoh.. Lu Ge,. Nanti siang bisakah kau tidak menjemputku.?" Tanya minseok ragu.

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku ingin pergi ke suatu tempat bersama jongdae." Kata minseok.

"memangnya kau mau pergi kemana dengan Jongdae?" Tanya luhan.

"Ada tugas sekolah yang harus kuselesaikan bersama dengan jongdae." Minseok berbohong.

"Kau tidak akan pergi berselingkuh dengannya kan,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Ya... aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu, aku hanya mencintaimu Lu Ge. Lagipula jongdae itu hanya temanku dan jongdae tidak menyukai namja" Kata minseok.

"Ne,. Ne,. Aku tahu kalau kau hanya mencintaiku..! baiklah kau boleh pergi tapi hubungi aku jika urusanmu dan jongdae sudah seleai." Kata luhan.

Minseok mengangguk. "Pergilah,. Nanti kau terlambat." Kata minseok.

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan minseok. Minseok masuk ke dalam kelas. Dimana hanya ada namja didalam kelasnya karena sekolah minseok sekarang memang sekolah khusus namja.

"Minseok hyung,..!" teriak jongdae.

Minseok menoleh. "Ah.. kau jongdae ah..!" minseok tersenyum pada jongdae sahabat barunya di sekolah.

"Apa luhan hyung mengantarmu hari ini,.?" Tanya jongdae.

"Hm.. dia selalu mengantarku." Kata minseok dengan raut wajah muram.

"Waeyo hyung,.. apa kalian sedang ada masalah,.? Wajahmu terlihat tidak bersemangat." Tanya jongdae.

"Begini..."

Minseok menceritakan apa yang dialami nya kemarin. Menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan yoona dan chanyeol sahabat lamanya.

Ya.. jongdae tahu semua tentang hubungan minseok dan luhan. Tentang yoona dan chanyeol, juga tentang penyamaran yang pernah minseok lakukan dulu.

"Tenanglah hyung,.. aku yakin semuanya akan baik baik saja." Jongdae mencoba menghibur minseok.

"Gomawo jongdae ahh,.. kau adalah sahabat terbaikku." Kata minseok.

"Eoh,.. jongdae ahh,. Bagaimana dengan permintaanku minggu lalu, apa kau sudah menemukannya untukku,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Eoh itu,. Aku menemukan satu kemarin, tapi aku tidak terlalu yakin kau akan menyukainya hyung. Dan kalau soal pekerjaan, teman yeoja ku mengatakan kalau di tempatnya bekerja ada lowongan untuk menjadi pelayan di cafe. Apa kau berminat hyung,.?" Tanya jongdae.

"Pelayan di cafe, itu pekerjaan yang bagus. lalu kenapa kau tidak yakin aku akan menyukai tempat yang kau pilih,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Tempatnya sangat kecil,. Aku khawatir kau tidak akan menyukainya hyung." Jawab jongdae.

"Aku tidak perlu tempat yang besar, yang penting aku bisa berteduh." Kata minseok.

"Baiklah kalau begitu sepulang sekolah nanti kita lihat tempatnya." Kata jongdae.

"Ne,..!" minseok tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Minseok sedang berada di kantin sekolah untuk menyantap makan siangnya. Tiba tiba saja ada seseorang yang sangat tidak diinginkan kehadirannya muncul dihadapan minseok.

"Miseok sshi,.. bolehkah aku duduk disini." Tanya Yi Fan.

'tidak dulu tidak sekarang, selalu saja ada orang yang menggangguku' kata hati minseok.

"Duduk saja, toh meja ini bukan milikku." Jawab minseok dingin.

Minseok kembali meneruskan makan siangnya tanpa memperdulikan namja di hadapannya yang sekarang sedang memandanginya.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku tidak menyukainya." Kata minseok.

"Tapi Aku sangat menyukainya, kau sangat manis." Kata Yi Fan.

"Eugh,..!" miseok kesal.

"Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku,.?" Tanya minseok kesal.

"Karena aku menyukaimu minseok sshi,.!" Jawab Yi Fan.

"Tapi aku ini Namja." Jawab minseok.

"Aku tahu kau seorang namja. Dan aku juga tahu kau itu seorang Gay." Kata Yi Fan.

"Darimana kau tahu kalau aku,...?" minseok sangat kesal.

"Aku melihatnya, setiap hari orang itu selalu mengantarmu ke sekolah." Jawab Yi Fan dengan santai.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu tentang kekasihku, lalu kenapa kau masih meyukaiku dan menggangguku,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan kekasihmu, aku hanya perduli padamu." Jawab Yi Fan.

Minseok sangat tidak suka mendengar jawaban Yi Fan. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menyukaimu Yi Fan Sshi, aku hanya mencintai Luhan." Minseok pun berdiri dan meninggalkan Yi Fan.

"Jadi namanya Luhan,..! lihat saja,. Tak lama lagi kau akan menjadi milikku." Yifan tersenyum sinis.

Seseorang menarik tangan minseok saat minseok pergi meninggalkan Yifan.

"Sudah kuperingatkan agar kau tidak mendekati Yifan Ge." Kata seorang namja tinggi dengan mata yang mirip seekor panda.

Minseok tertawa sinis dan melepaskan tangan namja itu dari tangan minseok.

"Aku juga sudah sering mengatakan padamu kalau aku tidak pernah mendekati orang itu. Dia yang selalu mengejarku. Jadi lebih baik kau katakan saja padanya agar dia tidak menggangguku setiap hari Tao Sshi,..!" minseok pergi meninggalkan Tao.

"Shitt...!" Tao menendangkan kakinya ke udara. Dia kesal karena minseok selalu saja bisa mengelak darinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sepulang sekolah Minseok dan Jongdae pergi ke sebuah tempat dengan menaiki mobil milik jongdae.

Sesampainya disana, jongdae langsung menunjukkan tempat yang jongdae maksudkan. Yaitu sebuah apartemen.

"Aigooo,.. kau bilang ini kecil,.! Ini tidak kecil, ini cukup luas untuk ditinggali olehku." Kata minseok.

"Tapi menurutku tempat ini terlalu kecil untukmu yang sudah terbiasa hidup mewah bersama keluargamu." Kata Jongdae.

"Ya,.. jadi kau pikir aku tidak bisa tinggal di tempat sederhana seperti ini,.? aku ini bukan anak manja. walaupun aku di besarkan oleh keluarga yang berkecukupan aku yakin aku bisa tinggal di tempat sederhana seperti ini." Jawab minseok.

"Ah,.. baiklah. kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita langsung menemui pemiliknya dan menandatangani kontrak sewanya." Ajak jongdae.

"Tentu saja,.. Kajja,..!" kata minseok.

Setelah menandatangani kontrak sewa dengan pemilik apartemen, minseok dan jongdae kembali meneruskan perjalanan mereka menuju ke tempat kerja teman jongdae.

"Hyung..!" panggil jongdae.

"Waeyo jongdae ahh,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Apa kau tidak ingin membatalkan keputusanmu,.?" Tanya jongdae.

"Keputuan apa,.?"

"Keputusanmu untuk pindah dari rumah hyung mu. Bukankah akan lebih aman dan nyaman jika kau tinggal bersama hyungmu." Kata jongdae.

'Akh,.. aku sudah memikirkannya sejak lama. Lagipula aku tidak ingin terus merepotkan kibum hyung." Jawab minseok.

"Lalu kenapa kau menolak untuk tinggal dirumahku hyung.?" Tanya jongdae.

"Bagaimana jika umma dan appa mu tahu jika teman anaknya adalah seorang gay, kau bisa mendapatkan masalah. Lagipula aku sudah menandatangani kontraknya." Jawab minseok.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan luhan hyung, kenapa kau tidak tinggal saja dengannya,.?" Lagi lagi jongdae bertanya.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkannya selama ini." Jawab minseok.

"Hufth... hyung...!" jongdae tak bisa lagi membujuk minseok.

Sesampainya di cafe teman jongdae.

"Ommona,..! bukankah ini cafe langgananku. Jadi teman yeojamu itu bekerja disini.?" Minseok terkejut.

"Eung.. sebenarnya dia tidak bekerja disini, tapi dia pemilik cafe ini. Jadi hyung sudah sering datang ke tempat ini,.?" Tanya jongdae.

"Jongmallyo,.? Ne,.. aku sering pergi kesini bersama Luhan. Dan aku juga bertemu dengan chanyeol dan yoona disini kemarin." Minseok kembali sedih karena mengingat kejadian kemarin.

"Sudahlah hyung,. Jangan terlalu difikirkan." Hibur jongdae. Jongdae pun mengajak minseok menemui teman yeoja pemilik cafe tersebut.

"Jadi ini temanmu jongdae ah,.?" Tanya Eunbin.

"Ne Noona,. Namanya Kim Minseok." jawab jongdae.

"Anyeonghaseyo,.. Kim minseok Imnida." Minseok memperkenalkan diri pada Eunbin.

"Ne,. Ne,.! Jongdae bilang kalau kau sedang butuh pekerjaan. Dan kebetulan beberapa hari yang lalu ada pekerja yang berhenti. Jadi... Jika kau benar benar serius ingin bekerja disini kau boleh memulainya besok." Kata Eunbin ramah.

"Tapi noona.. bolehkah aku bekerja part time? Aku juga harus sekolah." Tanya minseok.

"Ne,. Tentu saja tidak apa apa. Kau boleh bekerja sepulang sekolah. Tapi mungkin kau harus pulang malam." Kata Eunbin.

"ne,.. itu tidak masalah." Minseok sangat senang.

"Jeongmal Kamsahamnida Eunbin Noona,.!" Minseok tersenyum bahagia.

"Jongdae ahh,.. gomawo,.!" Bisik minseok.

Jongdae pun mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya pertanda dia menerima ucapan terimakasih dari minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Minseok sedang membereskan barang barangnya di kamar.

"Drreeedd dddrreeeedd,...!" ponsel minseok bergetar.

"Yoboseyo Lu Ge,.!" Kata minseok.

"Ya... minseok sshii..! kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali,..!" teriak luhan.

Minseok menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga karena suara luhan yang sangat keras.

"Yaa... tidak perlu berteriak..!" kata minseok.

"Pabbo,... seharian ini aku menunggu kabar darimu, tapi kau tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, aku hampir saja mati karenamu." Kata luhan.

"Aishh... kau terlalu berlebihan Lu Ge,..!" kata minseok.

"Aku merindukanmu Chagi,.!" Kata luhan manja.

"Aku juga merindukanmu Lu Ge. Chu~ Muach,..! tangkaplah." Kata minseok.

"Hap,.. !" luhan berpura pura menangkap flying kiss dari minseok.

"Hari ini aku tidak menciummu. Dan flying kiss darimu tidak terasa sama sekali,.. aku ingin yang sungguhan." Kata luhan manja.

"Aishhh,... kenapa kekasihku sangat mesum sekali." Kata minseok.

"Aigoo.. bukankah kau sangat menyukai kekasihmu yang mesum ini." Kata luhan.

"Oke... baiklah,.. aku sangat menyukai kekasih mesumku. Apa kau ingin berbuat mesum denganku..?" Goda minseok.

"Akhhh... kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu padaku,.? Tentu saja aku mau, ayo kita bertemu dan melakukan kegiatan mesum itu." Luhan bersemangat.

"Pabbo,..! aku ngantuk.. aku mau makan,.! Eoh,.. maksudku aku ingin tidur. Anyeong,.!" Secepat mungkin Minseok menutup ponselnya sebelum luhan berteriak dan mengomel padanya.

"Yak... yaa.. ya... minseok,..! kenapa kau menutup ponselmu,..? Aakkkhhh minseokie,.. kau selalu saja menggodaku,... aakkkhhh!" luhan kesal.

luhan melihat bantal guling di sampingnya, lalu mengambilnya dan memeluknya.

"Chagiya,.. aku sangat merindukanmu,..!" luhan pun tertidur sambil memeluk guling yang dia jadikan sebagai minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Kibum heran saat melihat minseok keluar kamar membawa koper besar.

"Kau mau kemana,.?" Tanya kibum.

Minseok pun menghampiri kibum dan duduk di depan kibum.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu hyung karena Selama ini kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Aku ingin tinggal sendiri hyung,.!" Kata minseok.

"Apa maksudmu ingin tinggal sendiri,.?" Tanya kibum.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Mianhae hyung, aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal dan aku sudah diterima bekerja di sebuah cafe." Minseok mencoba tersenyum di depan kibum.

"Jeongmal mianhae,.. jeongmal kamsahamnida hyung."

Air mata kibum mulai jatuh. Dengan langkah gontai minseok pergi meninggalkan rumah kibum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Xiumin / Minseok-Luhan **XiuHan-LuMin**

Kim Kibum Suju

EXO Chanyeol a.k.a Park chanyeol (Luhan friends)

Kang min kyung a.k.a (Kibum Girlfriend)

Im Yoona a.k.a Minseok Friends

Exo Kris a.k.a Wu Yi Fan

Exo Tao a.k.a Huang zitao

* * *

><p>Rate T, YAOI, Typo bertebaran,<strong>Chaptered<strong>

**Summary :**

seperti apa kelanjutan kisah cinta Minseok dan Luhan setelah mereka menyatakan kalau mereka saling mencinta dan dapat menerima keadaan masing-masing,.? lalu apa yang akan terjadi jika kedua sahabat Minseok tahu kalau ternyata Minseok itu seorang laki-laki tulen,.?

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum heran saat melihat minseok keluar kamar membawa koper besar.

"Kau mau kemana,.?" Tanya kibum.

Minseok pun menghampiri kibum dan duduk di depan kibum. "Aku sangat berterima kasih padamu hyung karena Selama ini kau sudah menjagaku dengan baik. Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama. Aku ingin tinggal sendiri hyung,.!" Kata minseok.

"Apa maksudmu ingin tinggal sendiri,.?" Tanya kibum.

"Aku hanya tidak mau merepotkanmu lagi. Mianhae hyung, aku sudah membuatmu kecewa. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku sudah menemukan tempat tinggal dan aku sudah diterima bekrja di sebuah cafe." Minseok mencoba tersenyum di depan kibum.

"Jeongmal mianhae,.. jeongmal kamsahamnida hyung."

Air mata kibum mulai jatuh. Dengan langkah gontai minseok pergi meninggalkan rumah kibum.

Kibum berlari menghampiri minseok yang hendak pergi dari rumahnya. "Mianhae minseok ah,. Jeball jangan pergi..!" kata kibum.

"Hyung,.. aku pergi bukan karenamu. Aku hanya ingin belajar hidup mandiri." Kata minseok.

"Aku berjanji aku akan sering mengunjungimu. Jeball jangan menyalahkan dirimu." Aku pergi hyung. Minseok pun pergi menaiki sebuah taxi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Seperti biasanya pagi ini luhan pergi ke rumah minseok. sudah 5 menit luhan menunggu tapi minseok tidak kunjung keluar dari rumahnya. Luhan berusahaa menghubungi minseok tapi ponsel minseok tidak aktif.

"Dasar,. Bocah itu,.!" Kata luhan

Kemudian luhan turun dari motornya berniat untuk menemui minseok secara langung. Berkali kali luhan memencet bel rumah minseok, tapi tak ada seorangpun yang menjawab. Luhan pun memutuskan untuk masuk tanpa persetujuan si empunya rumah.

"Minseok ah,.. minseok ah..." luhan memanggil-manggil nama minseok.

"Minseok ah,..!" luhan mencari minseok ke kamarnya, tapi tak ada seorangpun disana.

Luhan mencari ke semua ruangan tapi luhan tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Mungkinah kibum hyung mengantar minseok ke sekolah hari ini,.? Tapi.. kibum hyung masih marah pada minseok,. akh.. mungkin mereka sudah berbaikan." Pikir luhan.

Luhan pun tidak mencari minseok lagi. Luhan memutuskan untuk berangkat sekolah sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Seharian luhan sangat gelisah karena minseok tidak bisa dihubungi. "Ya,.. sebenarnya ada apa denganmu,.?" Luhan berbicara sendiri.

"Waeyo hyung,.?" Kata chanyeol.

"Akh.. kau chanyeol sshi. Kau membuatku kaget saja." Kata luhan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan. Wajahmu terlihat sangat gelisah." Tanya chanyeol.

"Owh.. aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit tidak enak badan." Jawab luhan.

"Maukah ku ambilkan obat dari klinik,.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ah.. tidak perlu nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Kata luhan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Saat bel tanda pelajaran berakhir, luhan langsung pergi secepat mungkin meninggalkan kelas. Dia berlari ke tempat parkir dan segera melaju menuju sekolah minseok.

Setengah jam sudah luhan menunggu. akhirnya murid murid di sekolah minseok sudah keluar, itu artinya pelajaran di sekolah minseok sudah berakhir.

Luhan terus menunggu tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya minseok diantara para murid yang sedang berjalan pulang. Tapi seorang namja jangkung berwajah blasteran datang menghampiri luhan saat luhan sedang menunggu minseok.

"Jadi kau yang bernama luhan,.?" Tanya yifan.

"Ne,. Aku Luhan, siapa kau dan darimana kau tahu namaku,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Kau tidak lebih tampan dariku, tapi kenapa minseok begitu tergila-gila padamu." kata Yifan sinis.

"Yak.. apa maksudmu eoh,. Kenapa kau membawa bawa nama minseok,.?" luhan marah dan menarik kerah kemeja Yifan.

"Santai saja bung,.. aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku tentangmu." Jawab yifan santai sambil merapikan kembali kerah kemejanya yang sedikit kusut karena ditarik oleh luhan.

"Tapi kenapa kau membawabawa nama minseok eoh,.?" Luhan masih kesal.

"Karena pacarmu begitu manis, dan aku menyukai pacarmu,..!" Jujur Yifan.

"Jlebb.. " bagai disambar petir di siang bolong. Luhan terkejut dengan jawaban namja dihadapannya.

"Yak... apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu,.?" Bbuukk.. satu tinju melayang di bibir Yifan.

"Wow.. wwoo.. tidak kusangka kau begitu kasar Tuan Lu.!" Yifan mengusap darah dibibirnya.

"Tenang saja,. Aku memang menyukai kekasihmu, tapi sayangnya kekasihmu itu sangat jual mahal dan selalu menolakku. Tapi aku berjanji, tidak lama lagi dia akan berpaling darimu dan dia akan menjadi milikku." Kata Yifan. Yifan pun pergi meninggalkan luhan sendirian.

"Shitt,.. Siapa sebenarnya dia." luhan menendang kakinya ke udara.

Luhan frustasi karena tidak bisa menemukan minseok di sekolah dan juga karena namja jangkung yang ditemuinya tadi. Setelah melihat pria yang tadi dihajarnya pergi, luhan pun pulang dengan tangan hampa tanpa mengetahui dimana minseoknya berada. Sementara, orang yang dikhawatirkan luhan tengah tertidur pulas karena kelelahan setelah seharian membereskan rumah barunya.

"Hoaammmm,.." minseok menguap. Lalu minseok terbangun dan melihat jam di tangannya.

"Ommona,..! sudah jam 7 malam,... akh.. perutku...!" minseok kelaparan.

Minseok pun pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Minseok melihat dompetnya. Tidak ada banyak uang tersisa disana karena minseok sudah menggunakan uangnya untuk menyewa rumah. jadi minseok harus bisa menggunakan sisa uang tersebut dengan baik.

Hari itu minseok hanya membeli satu porsi kimbab untuk mengganjal perutnya. Sebenarnya perutnya masih sangat lapar, tapi minseok harus bisa menahannya sampai besok karena mulai sekarang minseok harus berhemat.

Minseok pun kembali ke rumahnya. Namun tiba-tiba Minseok teringat pada luhan.

"Aigoo,.. dia pasti mencariku ke rumah tadi pagi. Akh.. aku lupa memberitahunya." Kata Minseok

Minseok mengabil benda kotak dari dalam saku celananya bermaksud menghubungi kekasihnya itu.

"Ommona..! Ommona,.!" Minseok membulatkan matanya saat melihat layar ponselnya. Minseok terkejut karena banyak sekali pesan yang masuk di ponselnya.

35 pesan dari luhan.

5 pesan dari Jongdae.

Dan 40 pesan dari orang tak dikenal.

Karena penasaran, Minseok membuka satu pesan dari orang yang tak dia kenal.

**_Chagi ya.. _**

**_kenapa hari ini kau tidak masuk sekolah,?_**

**_Apa kau sakit. _**

**_By. Wu Yi_**

Minseok melemparkan ponselnya saat melihat siapa nama pengirim pesan tersebut. "Orang itu benar-benar sudah gila. Darimana dia tahu nomor ponselku." Kata minseok.

Minseokpun tidak memeperdulikan pesan tersebut dan segera menghubungi luhan untuk memberitahukan keberadaanya.

"..."

Minseok mengubungi luhan lagi. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Aishh dasar tukang ngambek.!" kata minseok. minseok pun pergi ke rumah luhan.

Sesampainya disana, minseok langsung masuk ke rumah luhan tanpa memencet bel lagi. Minseok melihat televisi di ruang tamu menyala, minseok melihat luhan sedang menonton televisi.

"Aigoo.. Lu Ge,.. kenapa kau tidak mengangkat ponselmu,.?" Tanya minseok.

Luhan diam tak menjawab. "Lu Ge.. apa kau marah,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Seharian ini kau kemana saja Eoh,.! Aku pergi menjemputmu ke rumah, tapi tidak ada siapapun dirumahmu. Sepulang sekolah aku menjemputmu tapi kau juga tidak ada disana. Yang kutemui hanyalah seorang namja jangkung yang bersikap aneh padaku." kata luhan.

"Deegg..!" minseok terkejut saat luhan berkata seorang namja jangkung. Karena mungkin yang dimaksudkan luhan adalah YiFan.

"Mianhae Lu Ge.. sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tapi karena kelelahan akhirnya aku ketiduran." Jawab minseok.

"Kelelahan,.? Memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan seharian ini sampai kau kelelahan,.?" Tanya luhan sinis.

"Ya.. pikiranmu itu,..! Nggg.. sebenarnya aku sudah tidak tinggal di rumah Kibum Hyung lagi,." Kata minseok.

"Mwo...! waeyo,. Lalu kau tinggal dimana,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku menyewa sebuah apartemen kecil." Jawab minseok.

"Menyewa,.? Bagaimana bisa kau menyewa rumah sementara masih ada aku. Ayo pergi dan pindahkan barang-barangmu kesini. Tinggal saja bersamaku." Kata luhan.

"Aniyo Lu Ge,.. aku ingin mencoba mandiri. Jeball jangan marah." Kata minseok.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak memberitahuku. Lalu siapa namja jangkung itu,.? Dia bilang dia menyukaimu dan akan merebutmu dariku." Tanya luhan.

"Mwo.! Dia berkata seperti itu padamu,.?" Manik Minseok membola. "Hufh.. sebenarnya aku tidak ingin menceritakan tentang dia padamu karena aku sangat tidak menyukai dia. Dia teman sekolahku, Namanya Wu Yifan. Dia juga orang china sepertimu, setiap hari dia selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi seperti yang kau lakukan dulu padaku. aku sudah berusaha menghindari dia, tapi dia terus saja menggangguku." Jelas minseok.

"Apa dia selalu mengikutimu sejak pertama kali kau pindah sekolah kesana,.?" Tanya luhan.

Minseok mengangguk pelan. "Lalu kenapa aku baru tahu sekarang,! Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku kalau ada namja yang mengganggumu di sekolah,.?" Luhan marah.

Minseok ketakutan melihat luhan yang sedang marah, karena tidak biasanya luhan marah seperti itu padanya. "Inilah yang kutakutkan jika aku memberitahumu tentang Yifan. Aku tidak ingin kau marah dan cemburu padanya." jelas minseok.

"Apa menurutmu aku harus pindah sekolah lagi. Tapi menurutku itu percuma saja. Bagaimana jika aku pindah sekolah, lalu ada lagi namja lain yang menggangguku seperti Yifan.?" kata minseok.

"Huh..! ini sangat menyebalkan, bagaimana jika dia benar-benar mengambilmu dariku.?" Kata luhan.

"Itu tidak mungkin Ge. kau ingat janjiku, aku tidak akan melihat namja lain selain kau. Kau harus percaya padaku." kata minseok.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai namja itu, apalagi kau harus bertemu dengannya setiap hari di sekolah. Tatapan matanya sangat menakutkan, seolah-olah dia bisa mengambimu dariku kapan saja dia mau." kata luhan.

"Jeball Mianhae... percayalah padaku.!" kata minseok.

"..."

"Lu Ge...!" rajuk minseok manja.

Luhan berdiri menghindari minseok. "Ge,.. Jeball,..!" minseok berdiri mengampiri luhan.

"Bbuiing Bbuiing.." minseok melakukan aegyo andalannya. Namun sayang kali ini aegyo minseok tak bisa meluluhkan hati luhan karena sepertinya luhan benar-benar marah pada minseok.

"Jeball...!" kata minseok memohon sambil mengosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan agar kau tidak marah lagi padaku dan mau memaafkan aku hum,.?" kata minseok.

"..."

Tiba-tiba saja minseok melompat ke punggung luhan dan seketika saja minseok sekarang sudah menggantung di punggung luhan.

"Ya... apa yang kau lakukan. kau berat sekali minseok ah.." turunlah.

"Aniyo,.. aku tidak mau turun sebelum kau memaafkan aku." Kata minseok.

Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya agar minseok turun dari punggungnya. Tapi tangan minseok semakin erat berpegangan di leher luhan

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan turun sebelum kau memaafkanku." Kata minseokk.

"Jeongmal mianhae Lu Ge,.." Bisik minseok sambil mengecup leher luhan.

"Ya,.. hentikan,. Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu walau kau merayuku." Luhan tertawa karena geli.

Semakin luhan mencoba melepaskan minseok, semakin liar pula kecupan minseok di leher luhan.

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahan dengan keagresifan minseok. luhan pun membalikkan tubuh minseok sehingga sekarang wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

Kaki minseok melingkar di pinggang luhan dan tangannya merangkul leher luhan seperti seekor bayi koala yang digendong induknya. Perlahan wajah mereka saling mendekat, hidung mereka saling bersentuhan, kemudian terjadilah ciuman romantis diantara mereka berdua.

Minseok melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap luhan.

"Haruskah seperti ini dulu agar kau memaafkanku,.?" tanya minseok.

"Haruskah kujawab pertanyaanmu sekarang Chagi,.?" Tanya luhan.

Minseok tersenyum dan kembali melumat bibir luhan. Ciuman mereka kini penuh dengan gairah dan nafsu, dan entah sejak kapan Minseok sudah berbaring di atas ranjang dengan Luhan di atasnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Luhan membuka matanya saat matahari pagi menyinari tubuhnya. Dia menoleh ke samping tempat tidurnya. Dilihatnya minseok yang masih terlelap dengan hanya berbalut selimut tipis miliknya.

Luhan menggeser tubuhnya agar lebih dekat dengan minseok, kemudian luhan memeluk minseok dan mengecup pundak minseok.

Saat Luhan ingin pergi membersihkan diri, tiba tiba saja tangan minseok menarik tangan luhan.

"Eoh,.. kau sudah bangun Chagiya,.?" Tanya luhan.

Minseok pun membuka matanya. "Hmm..! jangan pergi, peluklah aku sebentar saja." Kata minseok.

Luhan pun kembali berbaring disamping minseok dan kembali memeluk minseok. "Waeyo,..? apa kau menyesal dengan apa yang sudah kita lakukan semalam,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aniyo,.. aku menyukainya." Wajah minseok memerah. "Kau sangat hebat Tuan Lu." Kata minseok malu-malu. "tapi selangkanganku-" Minseok mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Jeongmallyo..!? haruskah kita melakukannya lagi sekarang,.?" Goda luhan.

"Aniyo,.. apa kau pikir selangkanganku tidak sakit eoh?. Aku hanya ingin kau memelukku karena rasanya sangat nyaman." Kata minseok.

"Hmm.. baiklah,.! Luhan pun memeluk minseok dengan erat.

Karena kegitan mesum yang mereka lakukan semalam, luhan dan minseok bangun kesiangan. merekapun tidak masuk ke sekolah.

"Lu Ge,.. mulai hari ini kau tidak perlu menjemputku pulang sekolah." Kata minseok.

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aku bekerja part time di sebuah cafe setelah pulang sekolah." Jawab minseok.

"Bekerja,.? Kenapa kau harus bekerja,.?" Tanya luhan lagi.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, hidup tanpa bantuan Kibum Hyung." Jelas minseok.

"Dimana cafe itu,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Itu cafe langganan kita. Ternyata pemilik cafe itu adalah teman Jongdae. Dan kebetulan baru saja ada pegawai yang berhenti, jadi pemilik cafe itu langsung menerimaku bekerja disana saat jongdae mencarikan pekerjaan untukku." Jelas minseok.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan aku tidak mau mengekangmu, jika kau menyukainya maka lakukanlah. Lagipula bukankah itu mimpimu." Kata luhan.

"Hmm.. ne, aku akan memulai mimpiku dengan menjadi seorang pelayan terlebih dahulu sambil belajar sedikit demi sedikit." Kata minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hari ini minseok kembali sekolah setelah 2 hari tidak masuk.

"Hyung...!" panggil jongdae.

"Eoh.. jongdae sshi,." Jawab minseok. Minseok dan jongdae pun berjalan bersama menuju kelas.

"Hyung,. Kemana saja kau dua hari ini, kau tidak membalas pesanku.?" Tanya Jongdae.

"Akh.. itu, aku baru pindah ke rumahku yang baru. Jadi aku sibuk seharian membereskan rumah." Jawab Minseok.

"Hyung,. Dua hari kemarin Si Manusia Tower itu terus menggangguku. Dia terus mengancamku agar memberikan nomor ponselmu padanya." jongdae mengadu pada minseok.

"Ahh.. jadi dia tahu nomor ponselku darimu. Pantas saja Dia terus menerus mengirim pesan padaku kemarin." Kata minseok.

"Aku tidak memberikannya hyung, tapi dia merebut ponselku." Bela jongdae.

"Baiklah,. Tidak apa apa, lagipula aku tidak menyalahkanmu." Kata minseok.

"Gomawo hyung,.!" Kata jongdae.

Seperti seorang peramal, minseok sudah menebak kalau Wu Yifan si Manusia Tower pengganggu hidupnya pasti sedang menunggunya di dalam kelas.

"Minseok ah.. !" Yifan menghampiri minseok yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas.

Yifan menarik tangan minseok. "Kajja.!" Ajak Yifan.

"Ya.. lepaskan tanganku,.!" Minseok berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Yifan tapi tidak berhasil.

"Duduklah denganku agar kita menjadi lebih dekat." Kata Yifan sambil mendudukkan minseok.

Minseok berdiri dari tempatnya duduk. "Aniyo,.. aku duduk bersama jongdae bukan denganmu." Minseok menolak.

"Tapi jongdae sudah duduk bersama orang lain sekarang." Yifan melirik jongdae yang sudah duduk bersama Tao.

Tao terlihat tidak senang, sedangkan Jongdae hanya bisa mengangkat bahunya pertanda kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Apa sebenarnya maumu eoh,.?!" Minseok kesal.

"Aku hanya ingin kau duduk denganku." Jawab Yifan.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa saja pada temanmu itu jika kau menolak." Bisik Yifan.

Mata Minseok mendelik pada Yifan, karena perbuatan Yifan sudah keterlaluan. Tapi minseok tetap mencoba bersabar karena tidak ingin terjadi keributanan. Minseok pun mengalah dan duduk satu bangku dengan Yifan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sesaat setelah jam sekolah berakhir, suasana sekolah menjadi sunyi sepi. Semua murid sudah pulang. Minseok ingin pergi ke toilet. Tapi minseok merasa ada orang yang menguntitnya di belakang.

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang, tapi tak ada siapapun. "Ya.. keluarlah,..! tunjukkan dirimu!" Teriak minseok. tapi tak ada seorangpun yang keluar.

"Berhentilah mengikutiku atau aku akan meneriakimu sebagai seorang stalker." Teriak minseok. tapi tetap tidak ada orang yang keluar.

Karena tidak ada seorangpun yang keluar, minseok pun kembali meneruskan perjalanannya ke toilet.

Kegiatan minseok di toilet sudah selesai, minseok pun ingin segera pergi karena dia harus mulai kerja di cafe hari itu. Betapa terkejutnya minseok karena di dalam toilet ada Yifan.

"Apa kau tidak bosan terus mengikutiku, bahkan sampai ke toilet." Minseok tertawa sinis.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu, aku juga ingin ke toilet." Jawab Yifan.

"Baiklah,..silakan kalau begitu!" kata minseok.

Minseok pun hendak pergi meninggalkan toilet, tapi dengan secepat kilat Yifan menutup pintu toilet hingga minseok tertahan didalam.

"Ya.. apa yang kau lakukan Yifan,..!" teriak minseok. Minseok berusaha membuka pintu toilet tersebut tapi Yifan menghalanginya dengan Tubuhnya yang tinggi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan eoh,.! Apa tidak cukup kau menggangguku seharian ini,.?" Tanya minseok. Yifan tidak memperdulikan perkataan minseok. Yifan melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri minseok.

Melihat Yifan menghampirinya, minseok pun melangkah mundur dari tempatnya berdiri. Minseok mulai ketakutan melihat tatapan Yifan padanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Wu Yifan, berhenti atau aku akan berteriak." Kata minseok.

"Berteriaklah jika kau bisa, toh disekolah sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa." Kata Yifan sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri minseok.

Minseok benar-benar ketakutan melihat Yifan. Minseok terus melangkahkan mundur kakinya hingga akhirnya dia tertahan oleh tembok di punggungnya. minseok pun tidak bisa lagi menghindari Yifan yang sekarang sudah ada dihadapannya.

Minseok berusaha lari, tapi yifan menarik tangannya dan menyandarkannya di tembok. Yifan mengurung minseok dengan kedua tangannya dan berusaha mencium minseok secara paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan,.. minseok berusaha mendorong wajah Yifan darinya." Tapi tidak berhasil.

Yifan terus melancarkan aksinya untuk mencium bibir indah minseok yang selama ini sangat diidamkannya hinnga akhirnya Yifan berhasil menyentuh bibir minseok. tapi minseok menutup bibirnya rapat-rapat agar Yifan tidak bisa menciumnya.

Dengan kekuatan terakhir yang dimilikinya, minseok mendorong Yifan Hingga Yifan tersungkur ke lantai. Mata minseok berkaca-kaca, dan tetes demi tetes air pun mulai jatuh dari pelupuk matanya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu Yifan Sshi,...!" teriak minseok.

"Tidak cukupkah kau menggangguku,.? Lalu apa yang sekarang kau lakukan padaku eoh,. apa?!" Air mata minseok jatuh semakin deras.

"Serendah itukah aku dimatamu Yifan sshi.! Selama ini aku sudah mencoba bersabar terhadapmu, bahkan kau menggangguku setiap haripun aku tetap bersabar padamu. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan sekarang..!"

"Kupikir jika aku bersabar kau akan berubah dan berhenti menggangguku, tapi ternyata kesabaranku malah membuatmu semakin tak terkendali. Aku benci padamu...!" teriak minseok. Minseok berlari keluar meninggalkan Yifan yang masih terduduk di lantai.

Sementara disudut koridor Tao melihat sinis ke arah minseok yang pergi meninggalkan toilet dalam keadaan menangis.

"Sudah kubilang agar kau menjauhi Yifan ku, tapi kau terus saja mendekatinya. Lihat saja aku akan membalasmu minseok,.! Batin Tao.

"Agrrrrhhhh,... Shittt,..!" Yifan menendang tong sampah yang ada di dalam toilet hingga isinya berhamburan. Yifan melihat bayanggannya di cermin. Dia menatap tajam bayangannya.

"Pabbo... pabbo... pabbo..! apa yang sudah kau lakukan, setan apa yang sudah merasukimu.? Lihatlah sekarang dia semakin membencimu..!" teriak Yifan.

"Praaaannnnggggg,...!"

Tao yang semenjak tadi bersembunyi di luar seketika berlari saat mendengar suara dari dalam toilet. Tao melihat cermin di toilet retak. Dan tangan Yifan yang mengeluarkan darah segar.

"Yifan Ge.. Gwaenchana,.?" Tanya Tao. Sementara Yifan masih termenung menyesali apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada minseok dan tidak menyadari kehadiran tao di sampingnya.

"Ge.. Yifan Ge.. Gwaenchana,.?" Tao mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Ne,. Gwaenchana." Jawab Yifan.

Tao pun segera membawa Yifan menuju Klinik sekolah, beruntung petugas disana baru saja akan pergi saat mereka berdua tiba.

"Dr. Jung tolong bantu aku.!" Teriak Tao.

Dr. Jung yang melihat tangan Yifan bercucuran darah pun langsung membuka kembali klinik dan membawa Yifan masuk.

"Apa yang terjadi, apa kalian berdua berkelahi,.?" Tanya dr. Jung sambil membersihkan darah di lengan Yifan.

"Aku tidak tahu dr. Jung, yang aku tahu tangannya sudah berdarah saat aku masuk ke toilet." Tao berbohong pada dr. Jung.

Sementara orang yang tangannya terluka sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rasa sakit dari luka yang tengah diobati dr. Jung. Mata Yifan menatap kosong. Hatinya masih dihantui rasa bersalah terhadap minseok.

Tao menatap sedih kearah Yifan. 'Ge,.. sebenarnya apa yang kau sukai dari namja itu, kenapa kau selalu mengejar-ngejarnya setiap hari. Tak bisakah kau melihatku sedikit saja.' Air mata Tao jatuh.

Sementara minseok terus berjalan. Minseok masih menangis, dia kecewa atas apa yang dilakukan Yifan padanya. minseok menghapus kasar air matanya yang jatuh semakin deras.

Sesampainya di gerbang minseok melihat luhan yang menunggunya. Minseok berbalik dan menghapus airmatanya agar luhan tidak curiga. Lalu Minseok menghampiri luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, bukankah sudah kubilang tidak perlu menjemputku kesekolah karena aku akan bekerja di cafe sepulang sekolah,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat kerja, aku tidak mau kau pergi sendirian. Aku khawatir." kata luhan.

"Baiklah...!" minseok tersenyum dan mengambil helm yang tergantung di motor luhan.

Luhan melihat ada yang aneh dengan minseoknya. Luhan meraih dagu minseok dan mengangkatnya agar luhan bisa melihat wajah minseok dengan jelas.

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Apa kau menangis,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Mwo,...! menangis,.? Yang benar saja, Mana mungkin aku menangis." Minseok mengelak.

"Tapi aku melihat jejak air mata di pipi chubby mu chagi." Kata luhan.

"Akh.. ini bukan air mata, tadi aku mencuci wajahku di toilet sebelum aku keluar." Minseok berbohong.

Luhan tahu kalau minseok sedang berbohong padanya, karena itu terlihat jelas di mata minseok. 'lagi lagi kau berbohong padaku, apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan.?' Batin luhan.

"Yak.. aku tahu kau berbohong. Cepat katakan padaku, apa manusia tower itu mengganggumu lagi hari ini,.?" Tanya luhan.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu'.

"Aniyo... bukan karena dia." Minseok berbohong karena dia tidak ingin terjadi perkelahian antara Yifan dan Luhan.

"Benar kah,. Aku yakin Namja itu menganggumu,." Luhan kesal karena minseok tidak berkata jujur padanya.

"Chu~..!" satu kecupan mendarat di bibir luhan.

"Berhentilah marah-marah, aku tidak berbohong." Kata minseok. Luhan pun mengalah pada minseok. dan minseok memakai helm nya.

Luhan melihat dua orang manusia tower sedang berjalan kearahnya. Luhan mengenali wajah yang satu, tapi tidak dengan yang satunya lagi.

Minseok yang sudah menaiki motorpun memanggil luhan. "Lu Ge,.. ayo jalan kenapa diam saja. Nanti aku terlambat di hari pertamaku bekerja." Kata minseok.

Luhan tidak mendengarkan minseok. "Turunlah..!" pinta luhan.

"Waeyo,. Kenapa kau menyuruhku turun. Kau bilang akan mengantarku ke tempat kerja?" Tanya minseok.

"Cepat turunlah.,!" suara luhan meninggi.

Dengan perasaan kesal, Minseok pun turun dari motor luhan. Sesaat setelah turun dari motor, minseok mengetahui mengapa Luhan menyuruhnya turun dari motor. minseok melihat Yifan dan Tao yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Minseok melihat tangan kanan Yifan yang dibalut perban.

Minseok ketakutan saat melihat wajah Yifan. Minseok bersembunyi dibalik punggung Luhan dan memegang erat baju Luhan.

Luhan yang melihat minseok ketakutan langsung menyadari kalau minseok benar-benar menangis karena Yifan.

Luhan turun dari motor dan minseok berusaha untuk mencegahnya dengan menggenggam baju luhan lebih erat.

"Jangan pergi,.!" Kata minseok.

Luhan melepaskan genggaman minseok. "Tidak usah takut, aku ada disampingmu." Luhan berusaha menenangkan minseok.

Luhan pun menghampiri Yifan. "Apa hari ini kau menggangu kekasihku lagi,?" Tanya luhan lantang.

Yifan tidak memperdulikan Luhan, dia malah berjalan menghampiri minseok.

Minseok melangkah mundur saat Yifan menghampirinya. "Jangan dekati kekasihku,.!" Teriak Luhan.

Yifan mendorong Luhan kasar agar tidak menghalangi jalan Yifan. "Minseok ah.. mianhae. Aku benar-benar Khilaf." Kata Yifan dengan wajah memelas.

"Yak... Wu Yifan, sudah kubilang jangan dekati kekasihku dan jangan pernah kau menyentuhnya." Luhan menarik kerah baju Yifan.

"Ugh.. jadi kau sudah tahu namaku." Jawab Yifan santai.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf pada kekasihmu saja." Kata Yifan.

"Kenapa kau ingin minta maaf padanya eoh, memangnya apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya hingga dia menangis,.?" Luhan mendorong Yifan.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, itu bukan urusanmu.! Chagi.. lihatlah, kekasihmu sangat kasar sekali. Apa kau tidak beniat meninggalkannya dan berpaling padaku." tanya Yifan pada minseok.

'Chagi..?' Batin luhan. Amarah luhan sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

"Andwae...!" teriak minseok.

"Bbukkkk,...!" luhan meninju wajah Yifan.

Yifan berusaha membalas menggunakan tangan kirinya. Tapi tidak berhasil karena luhan berhasil menangkap tangan Yifan.

"Bbukkkk...!" satu pukulan kembali mendarat di wajah Yifan.

"Lihatlah minseok,.. dia sangat kasar bukan,.?" Kata Yifan sambil mengusap darah yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Pikirkanlah lagi,.. tinggalkan dia dan jadilah kekasihku." Kata Yifan.

"Plakkkk...!" minseok menampar Yifan.

Sepertinya minseok sudah mendapatkan kembali keberaniannya.

"Berhenti,..! berhenti berkata seperti itu padaku. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan berpaling darinya." Kata minseok. Yifan tidak peduli dengan kata-kata minseok, tapi Yifan berusaha meraih tangan minseok.

Melihat minseoknya akan disentuh oleh orang lain, Luhan pun akan melayangkan tinjunya kembali di wajah Yifan. Namun...

"Luhaaannnn,...!" minseok berteriak ketika Tao melayangkan tinjunya pada Luhan.

Terjadi perkelahian antara Luhan dan Tao. Luhan membela minseok kekasihnya, sedangkan Tao membela orang yang dicintainya walaupun dia selalu diabaikan oleh orang itu.

"Hentikan...! Jeball hentikan,..!" minseok berusaha memisahkan perkelahian dua namja dihadapannya.

"Bbukkkk...!" Pukulan Tao tidak sengaja mengenai wajah minseok yang sedang berusaha melerai perkelahian antara Luhan dan Tao.

"Minseok ah...!" teriak Luhan dan Yifan bersamaan.

Yifan dan luhan berlari menghampiri minseok. dan meninggalkan Tao yang mematung sendirian. 'Waeyo,.. Waeyo.. Ge',.? Air mata Tao jatuh saat melihat Yifan yang berlari karena khawatir pada minseok dan tidak memperdulikan Tao sama sekali.

"Aawwww...!" minseok meringis dan menutup hidungnya yang terasa sakit dengan kedua tangannya.

Minseok membuka tangannya, dan seketika dia melihat ada darah di tangannya. Yifan mencoba membersihkan darah di hidung minseok menggunakan sapu tangannya. tapi dengan segera luhan menepis tangan Yifan hingga sapu tangan Yifan terlempar.

Luhan mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan membersihkan darah yang keluar dari hidung minseok. "Chagiya,.. Gwaenchana,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Minseok ah.. Gwaenchana,.?" Tanya yifan.

"Ne,. Gwaenchana,." Minseok mengangguk pelan.

"Pergilah,.! Teriak Luhan pada Yifan. "Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan, sekarang kekasihku terluka karena temanmu itu.!" Luhan melirik ke arah Tao. "Tidak cukupkah dengan membuatnya menangis,?" teriak luhan.

Luhan membantu minseok berdiri dan mengajaknya pergi. "Kuperingatkan kau. Jangan pernah mengusik hubungan kami. Dan jangan pernah mengganggu minseok ku lagi. Kalau tidak, kau akan merasakan akibatnya.!" Ancam Luhan .Luhan dan minseok pun pergi meninggalkan Yifan dan Tao.

"Mianhae Ge,..!" Kata tao. Yifan menepis tangan Tao yang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Semua ini gara gara kau, seharusnya kau tidak ikut campur dengan urusanku. Lihatlah,,! Dia pasti akan semakin membenciku." Yifan pergi meninggalkan tao sendiri.

Tao mematung sendirian. "Aku menyukaimu Ge,..! tidak bisakah kau menyadari perasaanku padamu,.?" Tao berteriak histeris.

"Kenapa hanya minseok yang kau lihat, kau bahkan baru mengenalnya selama dua bulan. Sedangkan aku..! kau sudah mengenalku selama dua Tahun. Tidak adakah sedikitpun perasaanmu untukku...!" Tao menangis. Dan kejadian ini pun semakin membuat Tao membenci minseok. bukan hanya karena Yifan yang mencintai minseok, tapi karena sekarang Yifan membenci tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"kenapa kita kesini,.? Aku harus pergi ke tempat kerja, ini hari pertamaku." Kata minseok saat mereka sampai disebuah klinik.

"Apa kau mau bekerja dengan luka dihidungmu,.?" jawab luhan.

"Jika kau tidak mau diobati, sebaiknya kau tidak usah bekerja." Kata luhan.

Minseok yang melihat kemarahan di mata luhan hanya bisa tediam. Luhan membeli beberapa obat dan plester. Luhan mengobati luka lecet di hidung minseok dan menempelkan plester di hidung mancungnya.

"Angkat kepalamu minseok ah,.. aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu." Kata luhan.

Minseok pun mengangkat wajahnya. Dan luhan mengobati minseok. "Lihatlah,.. sekarang kau terluka..!" kata luhan.

"Lukaku tidak seberapa, lihatlah lukamu." Kata minseok. Minseok menarik tangan luhan dan menyuruh luhan duduk disampinya. Minseok pun bergantian mengobati luka di wajah luhan.

"Kau bodoh Lu Ge,.. seharusnya kalian tidak perlu berkelahi hanya karena orang sepertiku." Air mata minseok jatuh.

"Hanya orang sepertiku kau bilang.?" Luhan menghela nafas panjang.

Luhan mengangkat wajah minseok, menatap mata minseok dan menghapus air mata minseok dengan lembut.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hanya orang sepertiku.? Kau adalah orang paling berharga di dalam hidupku minseok ah, hanya kau yang kumiliki di dunia ini."

"Kau tahu orang tuaku terlalu sibuk dengan diri mereka hingga tak pernah peduli padaku, yang mereka berikan hanya uang, uang dan uang. hanya kau yang peduli padaku, hanya kau yang memberiku kasih sayang tulus. jadi bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku disakiti dan direbut orang lain." Kata luhan.

Minseok tersentuh dengan apa yang dikatakan luhan tentangnya. Minseok tidak menyangka kalau luhan menganggap minseok sebagai orang paling berharga di dalam hidup luhan selama ini.

Minseok pun memeluk luhan dengan erat. "Gomawo Lu Ge.. Gomawo,..!" kata Minseok.

"Ingatlah janjiku, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Dan aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan ada orang lain yang menyentuhmu seujung kuku pun." Kata luhan.

"Hmmm...!" minseok semakin erat memeluk luhan.

"Ah.. sepertinya aku terlambat." rengek minseok sesaat setelah sampai di cafe.

"Tidak,. Kau tidak terlambat. Ini baru jam 2 siang." Jawab luhan.

"Masuklah,.. dan bekerja dengan baik." Kata luhan.

"Ne... doakan aku Lu, anyeong..!" minseok melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik meninggalkan luhan.

"Chagi,..!" panggil Luhan.

Minseok menoleh pada luhan. "Waeyo,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Jam berapa kau pulang, aku akan menjemputmu." Tanya luhan.

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. "Aku tidak tahu Lu Ge,. Ini baru hari pertama. Aku akan pulang sendiri jadi kau tidak perlu menjemputku nanti." Jawab minseok.

"Hmm.. baiklah." Kata luhan.

"Chagi,...!" panggil luhan lagi.

"Waeyo,.?" Minseok kembali menoleh pada luhan.

"Saranghaeyo,..!" luhan memberikan minseok Heartsign di kepalanya.

Minseok pun membalasnya dengan Flying kiss dan aegyo andalan minseok.

"Chagi,..!" lagi-lagi luhan berteriak memanggil minseok saat minseok akan masuk kedalam cafe.

"Waeyo Lu Ge..!" kenapa kau terus memanggilku,?" Minseok kesal dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Fighting,..!" luhan mengepalkan tangannya.

Minseok pun tersenyum pada luhan. "Fighting,..!" kata minseok. Luhan pun meninggalkan cafe sesaat setelah minseok masuk ke dalam.

"Eoh.. eunbin Noona, mianhae kemarin aku baru saja pindah rumah jadi aku tidak masuk kerja kemarin. Dan hari ini sepertinya aku terlambat." Minseok membungkuk minta maaf.

"Aish.. tidak apa-apa santai saja. Dan kau belum terlambat karena sekarang masih jam istirahat." Kata eunbin.

"Apa kau habis berkelahi,.?" Tanya eunbin

"Eoh,.?" Minseok bingung.

"Itu,..!" eunbin menunjuk hidung minseok yang ditutup plester.

"Ouh.. ini, bukankah namja suka berkelahi." Minseok tersenyum sambil memegang hidungnya.

"Apa dia pacarmu,.?" Tanya eunbin.

"Mwo,..!" minseok membulatkan matanya. "bagaimana noona bisa tahu.?" Tanya minseok malu-malu.

"Akh.. kau manis sekali, tentu saja aku tahu. Kalian terlihat sangat mesra sekali." Goda eun bin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

7 hari sudah minseok bekerja di cafe. Tubuh minseok telihat lebih kurus, mungkin karena terlalu lelah bekerja. Setiap hari setelah pulang sekolah, minseok akan pergi bekerja di cafe dan selalu pulang larut malam.

Hari ini minseok libur bekerja dan memutuskan untuk beristirahat di rumah. "Anyeong Chagi...!" Luhan datang ke apartemen minseok.

Tak ada yang menjawab panggilan Luhan saat luhan masuk ke dalam apartemen minseok. Luhan mencari-cari minseok, dan ternyata orang yang dicari tengah tertidur pulas dengan TV menyala di hadapannya.

Karena tidak ingin mengganggu tidur siang minseok, luhan pun menghampiri minseok dengan langkah perlahan. Kemudian luhan duduk diamping minseok. dan yang dilakukan Luhan adalah memperhatikan wajah minseok dan memainkan bulu mata minseok.

"Kau seperti bayi jika sedang tidur." Kata luhan.

"Siapa yang seperti bayi,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ommona...! kau mengagetkanku, jadi kau tidak tidur?" luhan terlonjak kaget.

"Aku tidur, tapi kau membangunkanku." Jawab minseok.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah lagi." Luhan mengangkat kepala minseok dan menidurkannya di pangkuan luhan.

"Chagiya,..!" kata luhan.

"Uhmmm..!" kata minseok dengan mata masih terpejam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman bermain hari ini." Ajak luhan.

"Mwo..! aniyo aku tidak mau. Semua permainannya sangat menyeramkan." Tolak minseok.

"Tapi bukankah banyak kenangan indah disana. Ayo kita kesana dan makan jajangmyeon lagi." Goda luhan.

"Yak.. Lu Ge..! kenapa kau mengingatkanku tentang jajangmyeon itu." Minseok membuka matanya dan mencubit pipi luhan.

Luhan tertawa puas karena berhasil menggoda minseok nya. "Kalau begitu kita makan jajangmyeonya saja." Kata luhan.

"Tapi aku malas membuatnya Lu Ge..!" kata Minseok.

"Tidak perlu membuatnya, Aku akan memesannya." Jawab luhan.

Setengah jam menunggu, akhirnya Jajangmyeon pesanan luhan pun datang. Minseok yang kelaparan langsung memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ya.. makanlah pelan-pelan nanti kau tersedak." Kata luhan.

"Habis jajangmyeonnya enak sekali." Jawab minseok dengan mulut penuh jajangmyeon.

"Chagi,..!" panggil luhan.

"Ne,.!" Jawab minseok.

"Ayo kita lakukan game itu lagi." Ajak luhan.

"Game apa,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Jajangmyeon game." Jawab luhan.

"Baiklah... tapi seperti apa aturan mainnya karena kita hanya bermain berdua." Kata minseok.

"Yang memutuskan mienya akan dapat satu ciuman." Kata luhan.

"Ya.. kenapa hukumannya harus mencium.?" Tanya minseok.

"Karena aku menginginkannya." Kata luhan.

"Aigooo tidak kusangka kau semesum ini. Haruskah aku menyesal sudah menjadi pacarmu." Kata minseok.

"Yak yak.. kau ini,.. memangnya apa hukuman yang kau inginkan?" tanya luhan.

"Hm.. begini saja siapa yang memutuskan mie nya akan dapat satu jitakan di dahi." Tantang minseok.

"Baiklah... tapi kau tidak boleh menyesal kalau nanti aku menjitak dahimu." Kata luhan.

Luhan dan minseok pun mulai memainkan jajangmyeon game seperti yang dulu pernah mereka mainkan saat pulang dari taman bermain.

Mie pertama perlahan-lahan mereka makan dan berhasil habis tanpa terputus. Dan setiap mie sampai di ujung, maka dengan jahilnya Luhan akan melumat sisa saus di bibir Minseok.

Begitu juga ketika mie kedua, ketiga, dan keempat yang sukses dimakan tanpa terputus.

Kini saatnya keduanya memakan mie kelima. Minseok dan luhan mengunyah mienya perlahan agar tidak terputus. Saat bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan minseok tiba-tiba melepaskan gigitan mienya dan tertawa terbahak bahak karena melihat saus jajangmyeon yang ada di hidung Luhan.

"Bwahaha hahaha haha...!" minseok tertawa.

"Yak... kau memutuskan mienya berikan dahimu." Kata luhan

Minseok masih tertawa. "Hey.. kenapa kau tertawa terus, apa yang kau tertawakan,.?" Tanya luhan.

"hidungmu itu,." Kata minseok

"Apa apa dengan hidungku,.? Apa ada jerawat dihidungku,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aniyo,.. tapi dihidungmu ada saus jajangmyeon dan wajahmu..! bwahaha.!" Minseok kembali tertawa. " wajamu sangat mesum sekali." Kata minseok yang masih tidak bisa menahan tawanya.

Luhan mengusap saus jajangmyeon yang ada dihidungnya. "Dasar kau ini, bukankah kau sangat menyukai wajah mesumku ini. Ayo berikan dahimu." Kata luhan.

Minseok pun menyibak rambutnya dan menyodorkan dahi lebarnya pada luhan.

"Awwww...!" minseok mengusap dahinya yang kesakitan.

"Yak.. ini sakit sekali." Kata minseok.

"Sudah ku bilang agar kau tidak boleh menyesal." Kata luhan.

Jajangmyeon game pun dilanjutkan. dan minseok kalah untuk kedua kalinya. Luhan pun kembali menjitak dahi minseok.

Entah kenapa minseok selalu tertawa setiap mienya akan segera habis dimakan. Dan jitakan demi jitakan pun melayang di dahi minseok.

"Ahhh ini sudah yang kelima kali kau menjitak dahiku Lu Ge.. apa kau tidak kasihan padaku." minseok menunjukkan wajah aegyonya pada luhan.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak boleh menyesal." Kata luhan dengan wajah evilnya.

Minseok pun pasrah dan kembali menyodorkan dahinya pada luhan. Minseok menutup matanya, sementara luhan tertawa puas melihat sang kekasih menderita karena jitakan jitakan di dahinya.

Minseok mengerutkan dahinya. Takut luhan akan menjitaknya dengan keras lagi.

"Chu~" luhan mengecup bibir minseok.

Minseok membuka matanya. "Lu Ge...!" minseok mencubit luhan.

Luhan pun tertawa bahagia karena untuk yang kesekian kalinya berhasil menggoda minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Jam istirat tiba. Hari ini, tak seperti biasanya minseok mencari cari yifan disekolah. Sebenarnya minseok masih marah pada yifan karena kejadian minggu lalu. Tapi minseok harus membicarakan sesuatu yang penting dengan yifan.

"Yifan sshi,.!" Panggil minseok.

Yifan menoleh dan tersenyum pada minseok.

Minseok sedikit tersihir oleh senyuman manis yifan, Karena ini pertama kalinya minseok melihat senyum yifan secara nyata. Karena biasanya minseok selalu menghindari tatapan yifan padanya.

Yifan menghampiri minseok. "Waeyo minseok ah,.. !" kata yifan sambil menghampiri minseok.

"Ada angin apa tiba-tiba saja kau memanggilku.?" Tanya Yifan.

"Bisakah kita bicara berdua saja." Ajak minseok.

Yifan sangat senang bukan main karena selain ini pertama kalinya minseok memanggilnya, ini juga pertama kalinya minseok mengajaknya untuk berbicara berdua tanpa wajah jutek minseok.

"Kau tidak sedang bercanda kan,.?" Tanya Yifan.

"Aniyo,. Aku serius, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang penting denganmu." Kata minseok.

Minseok pun menggenggam tangan Yifan dan mengajaknya untuk pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

Hati Yifan berdebar kencang, wajahnya memerah bak tomat yang sudah matang.

'Di-Dia menggenggam tanganku. Apa aku sedang bermimpi.? Jika ini mimpi, kuharap aku tidak terbangun dari mimpiku dan akan terus seperti ini.' Batin Yifan.

Minseok mengajak Yifan duduk bersama. Sementara Yifan masih terpesona dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari kalau dia udah sampai ditaman belakang sekolah.

"Yifan Sshi..!" panggil minseok.

Yifan tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ne minseok ah,..!" jawab Yifan.

"Yifan sshi,. Kau.." minseok menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya kau adalah pria yang sangat baik dan aku yakin kau bisa mendapatkan kekasih yang lebih baik dariku. Tidak bisakah kau melupakanku dan mencari namja lain untuk kau sukai.?" Tanya minseok.

"Waeyo,.? Kenapa kau menanyakan hal seperti itu padaku,.? aku hanya menyukaimu minseok ah." Jawab Yifan.

"Aku lelah Yifan sshi. Aku lelah dengan semua ini. Kau terus menerus mengejarku dan Tao akan semakin membenciku." Kata Minseok.

"Tapi.. Tapi kenapa dia harus membencimu, memangnya apa hubungannya rasa sukaku padamu dengan Tao,.?" Tanya Yifan.

"Tentu saja ada. Dia Membenciku karena kau terus mengejarku, dia membenciku karena kau menyukaiku. Apakah kau tidak menyadari kalau dia menyukaimu.?" Tanya minseok.

"Apa maksudmu minseok ah.. kami hanya berteman dan tidak mungkin Tao menyukaiku, tao itu namja normal." Yifan tidak percaya dengan apa yang minseok katakan.

"Setiap orang bisa saja berubah, begitu juga Tao. mungkin saat pertama kali kau mengenal Tao, Tao memang namja normal tapi tidak ada yang tahu kan kalau perasaannya mungkin berubah seiring waktu. Sama sepertiku dan Luhan, dulu aku dan luhan juga adalah namja normal yang menyukai lawan jenis." Jelas minseok.

"Tapi aku tidak punya perasaan apapun padanya. aku hanya menyukaimu." Jawab Yifan.

"Bukan tidak punya perasaan, tapi Belum. Kau belum merasakannya." Kata minseok.

"Kau belum merasakannya karena kau tidak pernah melihatnya. Cobalah lihat dia sedikit saja. Rasa cinta berbeda dengan rasa ingin memiliki Yifan sshi." Kata minseok.

"Aku akan tetap menjadi temanmu sampai kapanpun, tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasihmu yifan sshi. Kau juga sudah tahu apa alasannya." Kemudian minseok meninggalkan Yifan sendirian di taman belakang.

Tanpa minseok ketahui ternyata Tao melihat semua yang terjadi antara minseok dan Yifan. Tao salah paham kepada minseok yang tiba-tiba saja mengajak Yifan berbicara berdua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Hari ini luhan tidak mengantar minseok ke tempat kerja karena luhan sedang melakukan kunjungan ke sebuah museum bersama teman-temannya.

"Brrukkk...!" minseok terjatuh. Ada sebuah mobil yang menyerempet minseok saat minseok dalam perjalanan ke staiun bawah tanah.

Minseok memegang lengan kanannya yang sakit, ada luka lecet yang cukup besar di sikut minseok. Minseok meringis kesakitan. Minseok melihat si pemilik mobil keluar. Dia seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berrambut blonde. Namja itu mengenakan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan minseok.

"Tao sshi..!" kata minseok.

Tao berjalan ke arah minseok. dia menarik tubuh minseok dari bawah dan mencengkeram kerah baju minseok.

"Kau bilang dia yang mengejarmu eoh,..!" bentak Tao.

"Kau bilang kau tidak menyukainya karena kau sudah punya kekasih. Tapi apa yang kau lakukan disekolah tadi, kau menarik tangannya, kau menggenggam tangannya dan kau berbicara berdua dengannya. Dasar namja murahan.,..!" tao mendorong kasar minseok.

"Kau salah paham padaku Tao sshi.. kau tidak tahu apa yang kami bicarakan, jadi kau tidak berhak menjudge aku sebagai namja murahan." Kata minseok.

"Hahaha..." Tao tertawa sinis.

"Apa aku akan begitu saja percaya padamu,.?" Kata Tao.

"haruskah kuberitahu pada teman temanmu kalau kau pernah menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja.!" Ancam Tao.

"Jlebb..!" minseok terkejut mendengar perkataan Tao.

'd-da-dari mana dia tahu kalau aku pernah menyamar menjadi seorang yeoja.? Tidak.. tidak mungkin jongdae memberitahukan semuanya pada Tao. dia bukan orang seperti itu' kata minseok.

"Wae,.! Apa kau terkejut,.? Kau pasti ingin tahu Dari mana aku tahu tentang penyamaran yang pernah kau lakukan di sekolahmu yang dulu. Andai sahabat-sahabatmu disana tahu, apa reaksi mereka,.?" Tao tersenyum menang.

"Dari mana kau tahu eoh,.! Apa jongdae yang bicara padamu,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ouh.. Tidak-tidak... jongdae tidak pernah berkata apapun padaku. tapi aku pernah melihatmu beberapa bulan yang lalu bersama kekasihmu di sebuah salon." Jawab Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minseok dan luhan pergi ke salon untuk membuka extension di rambut minseok. dan ternyata Tao sedang berada di salon yang sama. Tao sedang mewarnai rambutnya.

Tao sempat terkejut saat melihat minseok yang sudah berrambut pendek dengan pakaian namja. karena setahu Tao, minseok datang ke salon dengan rambut panjang dan memakai pakaian yeoja.

Awalnya Tao tidak begitu peduli dengan semua itu, sampai pada akhirnya minseok masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Tao dan Yifan yang mulai menyukai minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback end**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Awalnya Tao tidak ingin mengancam Minseok dengan rahasia yang tao ketahui tentang minseok karena selain minseok yang selalu mengatakan kalau minseok tidak pernah menyukai yifan Tao juga merasa itu bukan urusannya. Tao pun berniat menutup rapat mulutnya tentang apa yang dia ketahui. Tapi karena kesalahpahaman yang terjadi antara Tao dan minseok akhirnya tao pun mengatakan pada minseok kalau dia mengetahui rahasia minseok.

Tao menarik tangan minseok dan membawanya masuk ke dalam mobil. "YA.. kau mau membawaku kemana Tao shi,.!" Teriak Minseok.

"Bukankah kau harus bekerja di cafe. Aku akan mengantakanmu kesana." Tao tersenyum sinis pada minseok.

"Apa kau tidak takut kalau aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu?" Tanya Tao.

"Tidak, aku tidak takut. Katakan saja pada mereka." Kata minseok. Minseok berbohong pada tao, padahal tangannya gemetar karena takut.

"Kau salah paham tao sshi, kau tidak tahu apa yang kubicarakan dengan yifan." Kata minseok.

"Aku sudah tidak percaya lagi padamu minseok sshi." Jawab tao.

Sesampainya di cafe. Tao turun dari mobilnya dan membawa minseok masuk ke cafe. "Masuklah minseok sshi." Kata Tao.

Minseok pun masuk ke dalam dan meninggalkan tao sendiri tanpa memastikan apakah tao sudah pergi atau belum.

Tubuh Minseok bergetar, dia terduduk lemas di ruang staf. "Bagaimana ini, bagaimana jka dia benar-benar memberitahu semua orang. Lu Ge.. apa yang harus kulakukan..?" Minseok sangat ketakutan.

"Minseok sshi.. kau belum berganti pakaian,.?" Tanya Eunbin. Minseok terkejut lalu dengan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Eoh.. Noona mianhae aku baru datang, terjadi sesuatu saat di perjalanan. Aku akan segera mengganti bajuku dan keluar menemui pelanggan." Kata minseok.

Minseok berbalik menuju ruang loker. Tidak sengaja eunbin melihat luka lecet di sikut minseok. "Minseok sshi.. tunggu..!" paggil eunbin.

"Ne Noona, ada apa,.?" Tanya minseok.

Eunbin menghampiri minseok dan melihat tangan kanannya. "Apa yang terjadi dengan tanganmu. Jangan terlalu sering berkelahi, itu tidak baik walaupun kau seorang namja." Kata eunbin.

"Eoh.. aku tidak berkelahi noona. Tadi saat di perjalanan, ada seorang pengendara mobil yang tidak sengaja menyerempetku." Jelas minseok.

"Ommona,..! tapi kenapa lukamu belum diobati, apa orang yang menyerempetmu tidak bertanggung jawab,.?" Tanya eunbin.

"Ah.. ini tidak apa apa, lagipula orang itu sudah minta maaf padaku." kata minseok.

"Aigoo.. kau terlalu baik, seharusnya kau meminta ganti rugi padanya." kata eunbin.

Eunbin pun membantu minseok untuk mengobati lukanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Minseok sshi ada pengunjung datang, tolong bantu dia." Teriak Jihoon.

"Ne hyung,..!" jawab minseok. Minseok pun menghampiri si pengunjung dan menyodorkan list menu pada si pengunjung.

"Anda mau pesan apa nona,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ommona,..! Minsoo sshi...!" pekik si pelanggan.

Minseok terkejut. "Eoh.. Yoona sshi,. Apa kabarmu,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Ah.. aku baik baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu minsoo sshi. Kenapa kau memakai seragam pegawai cafe ini, apa kau bekerja disini sekarang.?" Tanya Yoona.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Dan.. kau benar, aku bekerja part time disini. Aku bekerja setelah pulang sekolah." Minseok sedikit gugup. "Kau tidak ikut ke museum bersama yang lain,.? Kudengar Luhan sedang pergi kemuseum,.?" Minseok menemani yoona duduk.

"Wahhh kau hebat sekali. Luhan Oppa pergi bersama temannya yang lain, lagipula itu tugas pribadinya. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku di museum." Jawab Yoona. "Minsoo sshi,.. bolehkah aku meminta alamat email minseok yang baru.? Aku sangat merindukannya, aku ingin sekali menghubunginya." Kata yoona.

"Eoh,. Begini yoona sshi. Sejak pertemuan kita waktu itu aku berusaha memberitahu minseok tentangmu, tapi dia tidak membalas pesanku. Sepertinya dia sangat sibuk. Dan kemarin aku mencoba menghubuginya lagi tapi alamat emailnya sudah tidak aktif." Minseok berbohong.

Yoona sangat kecewa saat mendengar penjelasan minseok. "Uhh... baiklah..." yoona terlihat sedih. "Sebenarnya aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin sekali melihat wajahnya. Tapi karena wajahmu mirip sekali dengannya, rasa rinduku sedikit terobati." Kata yoona.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Oh ya, apa kau datang sendiri,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Eoh.. aku datang bersama pacarku, dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari." Jawab yoona.

"Jadi kau sudah punya pacar, siapa,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Dia teman sekolahku, namanya chanyeol. Kau pernah bertemu dengannya waktu itu." Kata yoona.

"Apa dia namja yang waktu itu,.?" Tanya minseok pura -pura tidak tahu.

"Ne,... dia namja yang waktu itu." Kata yoona.

"Ternyata yang dibilang minseok benar, chanyeol menggangguku karena menyukaiku. Kami baru berkencan satu bulan." Kata yoona malu-malu.

"Wahh chukae yoona shi.!" Minseok memberi selamat pada yoona.

"Jadi kau mau pesan apa,?" Tanya minseok.

"Aku mau satu americano untuk chanyeol dan satu latte untukku." Kata yoona.

"Baiklah.. pesananmu akan segera datang." Kata minseok. Minseok pun pergi meninggalkan yoona.

Tanpa minseok ketahui, seseorang tengah mendengarkan pembicaraan minseok dan yoona. Tao duduk bersebelahan dengan yoona, hanya saja tao memunggungi yoona jadi minseok tidak tahu kalau Tao masih ada di cafe tempat kerja minseok.

"Minsoo,.? Kenapa yeoja itu memanggil minseok dengan nama minsoo." Kata Tao.

"Sepertinya aku tahu satu rahasia lagi tentangmu minseok sshi." Tao tersenyum menang.

Melihat minseok pergi meninggalkan Yoona sendiri, Tao menghampiri yoona. "Anyeong haseyo.. Tao imnida. Bolehkah aku duduk disini,.?" Tanya Tao.

"Aku sudah datang bersama seseorang." Jawab yoona dengan cuek.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Kata Tao.

"Kalau ingin bicara, bicara saja." Jawab yoona ketus.

"Apa kau mengenal namja yang tadi melayanimu,.?" Tanya Tao.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, dia saudara kembar temanku. Namanya minsoo dan nama temanku minseok." Kata Yoona.

'Kembar..? jadi dia berbohong pada temannya dan mengatakan kalau dia punya kembaran. Aku memegang kartu As mu Kim Minseok.' kata hati Tao.

"Eoh.. apa kau yakin kalau dia itu punya kembaran,.?" Tanya Tao.

"Apa maksudmu, kenapa kau berkata seperti itu." Tanya yoona.

"Aku hanya bertanya. Apa menurutmu minsoo dan minseok bukan orang yang sama. Lihatlah wajahnya terlalu mirip." Kata Tao.

"Yak.. apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu,.!" Nada suara yoona meninggi.

"Seharusnya kau mencari tahu tentang dia, seharusnya kau tidak boleh terlalu percaya padanya. kau bukan orang bodoh kan,.?" Tao tersenyum menang.

Tao melihat minseok sedang berjalan ke arah meja yoona dengan membawa nampan berisi dua gelas coffee diatasnya.

Tao bertemu pandang dengan minseok, tangan minseok gemetar melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. tao pun pergi meninggalkan Yoona dan tersenyum pada minseok.

Yoona benar benar bingung, kenapa tao berkata seperti itu tentang minsoo. Minseok datang menghampiri yoona dengan tubuh gemetar. Dengan hati-hati minseok meletakkan dua gelas coffee pesanan yoona.

"Minsoo sshi, apa kau baik baik saja,.?" Yoona melihat tangan minseok yang bergetar.

"Ne.. aku tidak apa apa." Jawab minseok. "eoh aku harus kembali bekerja yoona sshi." Minseok beriat meninggalkan yoona tapi yoona kembali memanggil minseok.

"Minsoo shi,.! Eoh, tadi.. tadi ada seorang namja yang menghampiriku dia mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku, sebenarnya aku mencoba untuk tidak peduli dengan apa yang dia katakan. Tapi dia bilang kau tidak punya kembaran. Dia pasti berbohong kan?" kata yoona.

"Jlebb...!"

Tangan dan kaki minseok terasa lemas. Rasanya tulang-tulang yang menyangga tubuhnya menghilang seketika saat yoona bertanya seperti itu padanya. minseok tidak menyangka kalau tao membuktikan ancamannya.

"Lu Ge.. bagaimana ini.. apa yang harus kukatakan..." Batin minseok.

Minseok tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan yoona dan memilih untuk pergi menghindari yoona. Minseok berlari meninggalkan cafe. Dia sekarang ada di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Entah akan kemana minseok pergi, yang dia pikirkan hanya pergi menghindari yoona.

"seharusnya aku jujur sejak awal, kenapa aku harus berbohong." Kata minseok.

Yoboseyo chagiya...!" kata luhan

"LuGe...!" Minseok hanya bisa memanggil nama luhan dan terus menangis.

"Waeyo minseok ah,. Kenapa kau menangis eoh,.?" Luhan khawatir.

"LuGe...!" lagi-lagi minseok hanya memanggil nama luhan.

"Eodiya,.? Kau dimana minseok ah, jangan membuatku khawatir. apa yang terjadi.? Apa kau dipantai sekarang?" Tanya luhan.

"Uh..!" jawab minseok.

Luhan pun segera berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya.

Luhan mengendarai motornya secepat mungkin. Di balik helm yang luhan gunakan, terlihat jelas kalau luhan sangat mengkhawatirkan minseok. Luhan sampai dipantai dan segera menemui minseok di tempat biasa mereka berdua berkencan.

"Minseok ah,.!" Panggil luhan saat luhan melihat minseok yang sedang menangis. Minseok langsung berlari dan memeluk luhan saat melihat Luhan ada dihadapannya.

"Waeyo minseok ah.. apa yang terjadi, kenapa kau menangis. Dan kenapa tanganmu,.?" Tanya luhan.

"LuGe..!" minseok menangis di pelukan luhan.

Setelah bisa menata perasaannya, minseok pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi padanya. mengapa dia menangis dan mengapa tangannya terluka.

"kenapa dia sangat jahat sekali padamu, kau berusaha membantunya tapi kenapa dia malah melukaimu. aku harus memberinya pelajaran." luhan marah pada Tao.

"Aniyo LuGe.. jangan sakiti Tao. dia hanya salah paham padaku." minseok membela Tao.

"Bagaimana bisa kau masih membelanya, dia melukai tanganmu dan dia juga melukai hatimu dengan berusaha membongkar rahasiamu." Kata luhan.

"Mungkin dia seperti itu karena dia terlalu mencintai Yifan." Kata minseok.

"Dan mengenai yoona.. sepertinya aku harus berkata jujur padanya. aku tidak mau dia tahu dari orang lain. Bagaimana menurutmu Ge,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Hufth..!" luhan menarik nafas panjang.

"Apa kau sudah bisa menerima resikonya jika kau berkata jujur padanya nanti,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Hm..!" minseok mengangguk.

"Baiklah.. aku akan mendukung semua keputusanmu. Dan aku akan selalu ada bersamamu, kau tidak perlu takut." Luhan menenangkan minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sementara di cafe, yoona merasa aneh dengan tingkah minsoo yang tiba tiba pergi saat yoona menanyakan tentang apakah minseok dan minsoo benar-benar saudara kembar. Dan sikap minseok yang menghindari yoona semakin membuat Yoona curiga pada minseok.

Siapa yang harus yoona percayai apakah Tao atau minsoo. Yoona pun menceritakan semuanya pada chanyeol setelah Chanyeol sampai di cafe.

"Siapa yang harus kupercayai Chanyeol ahh,.?" Tanya yoona.

"Aku juga bingung. tapi jika minsoo tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, mengapa dia harus pergi menghindarimu."

"Itulah yang kupikirkan dari tadi." Kata yoona.

"Haruskah kita berdua mencari tahu pada Kibum Oppa,.?" Tanya yoona.

"Sepertinya itu ide yang bagus. Lebih baik kita pergi sekarang." Jawab chanyeol.

Yoona dan chanyeol sudah berada di depan rumah kibum. berkali kali mereka memencet bel rumah tapi tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu.

"Chagi.. sepertinya Kibum Hyung tidak ada dirumah, sebaiknya kita kembali saja besok." Kata chanyeol.

"Baiklah,. Kita kembali lagi besok." Kata yoona.

Setelah Minseok tenang, Luhan mengantar minseok pulang ke apartemen.

"Chagi.. apa kau yakin kau baik-baik saja,.? Sebaiknya kau tidur di rumahku saja malam ini. Aku sangat khawatir." kata luhan.

"Aniyo LuGe.. aku baik-baik saja." Jawab minseok.

"Baiklah.. jika terjadi sesuatu hubungilah aku secepat mungkin." Kata luhan.

Minseok mengangguk. "Chu~" Luhan mengecup minseok.

"Istirahatlah,. Jangan khawatirkan masalah Yoona. Aku akan membantumu untuk berbicara padanya." kata Luhan.

Minseok masuk ke dalam rumah dan luhan pergi dari rumah minseok.

"Kriuk kriuk..." perut minseok bernyanyi. Minseok lupa kalau dia belum makan apapun seharian. Minseok lelah dan tak ingin pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan. Minseok pun memilih untuk memakan ramyeon.

Ramyeon minseok telah matang, minseok pun segera melahap Ramyeon tersebut selagi masih hangat.

"Fuuhh Fuuhhh...!" minsoek meniup ramyeonnya dan melahapnya.

"Ting tong...! ting tong...!" ada seseorang yang berkunjung ke rumah minseok.

"Eoh.. siapa yang datang malam-malam begini, apa mungkin LuGe kembali kesini" minseok meletakkan Ramyeonnya dan pergi untuk membukakan pintu.

Minseok terkejut. "Hyung,.. Minkyung Noona!" Kibum langsung memeluk dongsaeng tercintanya.

"Minseok ah.. pulanglah, aku sangat merindukanmu." Kata kibum.

"Eoh.. Hyung, darimana kau tahu alamat apartemenku,.?" Tanya Minseok.

"Aku tahu dari temanmu." Jawab Kibum.

Minseok pun mengajak Kibum dan Minkyung masuk ke apartemen kecilnya.

"Apa kau benar benar tinggal disini,.?" Kibum terlihat sedih.

"Ne Hyung,.. aku benar-benar tinggal disini." Jawab minseok.

"Tempat ini sangat kecil, bagaimana kau bisa tinggal di tempat seperti ini,.!" Kata Kibum.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung,. Tempat ini memang kecil. Tapi aku menyukainya." Jawab minseok.

"Ommona Minseok ah,. Lihat wajahmu,, dimana pipi chubby mu. Sekarang kau kurus sekali. Apa kau hanya makan ramyeon setiap hari.?" Tanya minkyung.

Kibum melihat semangkuk ramyeon yang belum habis dimakan. Kibum semakin terlihat sedih karena minseok hanya memakan ramyeon.

"Aniyo Noona. Aku hanya sedang malas pergi keluar untuk membeli makanan, jadi aku memasak ramyeon." Jawab minseok

"Kajja.. kita pergi..!" Kibum menarik tangan Minseok.

"Hyung,.. mau kemana,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Iya kita mau kemana, kita kan baru sampai." Kata Minkyung.

"Aku lapar sekali, aku ingin makan bersama minseok." kata Kibum.

Kibum berbohong pada minseok. karena sebelum datang ke apartemen minseok, kibum baru saja selesai makan malam bersama minkyung.

Sementara minkyung yang tahu kibum berbohong hanya bisa mengiyakan dan mengikuti Kibum. Karena minkyung tahu, mungkin kibum berbohong hanya agar minseok bisa makan makanan selain ramyeon.

"Tapi hyung.. aku sudah makan ramyeon. Kata minseok.

"Yak.. tidak maukah kau menemaniku makan. Lagipula ramyeon tidak akan membuat perutmu kenyang." Kibum mencoba tersenyum di depan minseok.

Minseok pun hanya bisa mengikuti perintah Kibum. Minseok, Kibum dan Minkyung tiba di sebuah restoran khas jepang. Dan Kibum memesan semua makanan spesial yang ada di retoran tersebut.

"Hyung.. apa kau benar-benar kelaparan,?" Tanya minseok.

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya Kibum.

"Makanan yang kau pesan terlalu banyak, dan kita hanya bertiga. Aku tidak mungkin makan sebanyak ini." Jelas minseok.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memesan banyak sekali. Sebaiknya makan saja." Jawab kibum.

Minkyung terharu saat menatap kedua kakak beradik itu. Minkyung bahagia karena akhirnya Kibum bisa menerima keputusan minseok dan memaafkan minseok.

"Kajja makanlah,.. bukankah ini sushi kesukaanmu..!" kata kibum.

Minseok pun memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Begitupun dengan kibum. Walaupun perutnya terasa akan meledak, kibum terus memakan makanannya bersama minseok.

kibum dan minseok bergantian saling menyuapi. Sedangkan minkyung menyerah karena perutnya sudah terlalu kenyang.

"Minseok ahh.. pulanglah bersamaku. Aku akan menikah." Kata kibum.

"Jongmallyo,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Uh.. pulanglah.. kau akan punya keponakan." Minkyung keceplosan.

Minseok sangat bahagia saat tahu kalau kibum dan minkyung akan menikah dan dia akan punya keponakan.

"Jongmallyo jongmallyo,...!" minseok menari-nari bahagia.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa pulang hyung. Aku sangat suka tinggal di apartemenku." Kata minseok.

"Ahhh.. kenapa dari tadi kau selalu menolak untuk pulang kerumah, aku sudah tidak marah lagi padamu. Jadi pulangkah ne..!" ajak kibum.

"Aniyo hyung,..!" minseok menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sejenak minseok bisa melupakan masalahnya dengan yoona karena sekarang minseok bisa kembali memeluk hyung tercintanya. Selain itu kabar kibum yang akan menikah dan punya anak sangat membuat minseok senang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Hoekkkk.. Hoekkkk.." minsoek muntah-muntah di kamar mandi sekolah. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa sakit dan mual.

sementara Yifan sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir. Yifan mendengar bisik-bisik murid yang hendak pulang sekolah. mereka mengatakan kalau Tao telah menabrak minseok dengan mobilnya.

Yifan kembali berbalik ke sekolah untuk mencari minseok. Yifan mempercepat langkahnya untuk melihat keadaan minseok. akhirnya Yifan melihat minseok sedang duduk di taman bersama jongdae.

"apa perutmu sudah lebih baik Hyung,.?" Tanya jongdae.

"Ne.. sekarang sudah lebih baik, tadi aku sudah meminum obat." Jawab minseok.

"Syukurlah.. aku sangat khawatir." kata jongdae.

"Minseok ahh.. kenapa tanganmu,.? Apa benar yang dikatakan orang-orang kalau tao menabrakmu kemarin,.?" Yifan khawatir.

Minseok terkejut karena tiba-tiba yifan datang dan menarik tangannya. Minseok pun melepaskan tangan yifan dari tangannya.

"Darimana kau tahu soal itu yifan sshi,.?" Tanya minseok.

"Semua orang membicarakannya disepanjang koridor." Jawab yifan.

"Jadi apa benar kalau dia menabrakmu,.?" Tanya yifan.

"Dia tidak menabrakku, dia melakukannya dengan tidak sengaja." Jawab minseok.

Yifan membuka paksa jas sekolah minseok untuk melihat luka minseok. Yifan terkejut saat melihat perban yang membalut sikut minseok. Yifan benar-benar marah, yifan berbalik dan berjalan untuk menemui Tao.

Minseok tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Yifan. Minseok pun berlari mengejar yifan.

"Yifan sshi..! Yifan Sshi..! sudah kubilang kalau dia tidak sengaja. Apa yang akan kau lakukan.?" Teriak Minseok.

"Apa yang dia lakukan sudah diluar batas. Dan aku tahu kalau kau sedang berbohong, aku tahu kalau Tao bukan tidak sengaja melakukannya tapi dia sengaja menabrakmu dan membuatmu terluka."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan. Kumohon jangan marah padanya, dia akan semakin membenciku." Minseok memohon pada yifan.

Minseok berusaha menghentikan yifan tapi tidak berhasil karena langkah yifan lebih cepat dari langkah minseok. Yifan sampai di kelasnya dan melihat tao yang sedang membereskan tas ranselnya.

"Huang Zitao...!" teriak Yifan. Tao terkejut melihat yifan datang dalam keadaan marah dan menyebut nama lengkapnya.

"Waeyo Ge,. Kenapa kau datang dan marah-marah padaku,.?" Tanya Tao.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada minseok eoh,.? Apa...!?" teriak yifan.

Minseok sampai di kelas dengan nafas terengah-engah, minseok melihat yifan sedang mencengkeram kerah baju Tao.

"jadi dia mengadu padamu Ge,.? Whouwww ini sangat hebat sekali, apa sekarang kalian sudah berkencan sampai-sampai sekarang namja murahan itu berani mengadu padamu,.?" Tao melepaskan tangan yifan dari kerahnya.

"berhenti Tao sshi.. siapa yang kau sebut namja murahan eoh,.?" Tanya Yifan.

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Ge.. aku yakin kau tahu siapa yang kumaksudkan." Kata Tao.

"Kenapa kau jahat sekali padanya Tao shi, waeyo,.? Apa dia pernah berbuat jahat padamu,.?" Tanya Yifan.

"Dia memang tidak pernah berbuat jahat padaku. tapi dia menyakitiku karena kau lebih menyukainya.!" Air mata tao jatuh.

"Apa kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau aku sangat menyukaimu selama ini. Dua tahun sudah kau mengenalku tapi kau tidak pernah melihatku sama sekali. Tapi kenapa dia... dia yang baru saja kau kenal selama dua bulan bisa membuatmu tergila gila.?" Tanya Tao.

'Jadi yang minseok katakan benar.. kalau kau menyukaiku.' batin yifan.

"Tapi haruskah kau menyakiti minseok, seharusnya aku yang kau sakiti bukan minseok. karena aku yang mengejarnya bukan dia yang mengejarku". Nada suara yifan mulai meninggi.

"Tapi bukankah sekarang dia juga menyukaimu. Aku melihat kalian berdua bicara ditaman belakang sekolah. Aku juga melihat kalau minseok menggenggam tanganmu." Kata Tao.

Minsoek menghampiri Tao. "Sudah kubilang kalau kau salah paham pada kami Tao sshi. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kami biarakan ditaman kemarin." Kata minseok.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan percaya lagi padamu minseok sshi,.!" Tao mendorong minseok hingga tersungkur ke lantai.

Yifan terkejut melihat minsoek yang tersungkur di lantai. "Apa yang kau lakukan,.!" Yifan mendorong tao dan membantu minseok berdiri.

"Minseok ah.. gwaenchana..?" tanya Yifan.

"Ne Gwaenchana.." Minseok melepaskan tangan yifan.

"Apa kau tahu yang dia bicarkan padaku kemarin tao sshi..! apa kau tahu,.?" Teriak Yifan.

"Dia bilang kalau kau sangat menyukaiku dia juga menyuruhku untuk melupakannya dan membuka hatiku untukmu. Bukankah dia sangat baik padamu,.? Tapi apa yang kau lakukan padanya. kau menyakitinya Tao sshi..! haruskah kau berbuat jahat seperti ini hanya karena kau cemburu padanya.?!" bentak yifan.

Tao terkejut saat mendengar penjelasan yifan. Dia tidak menyangka kalau minseok memang berkata jujur padanya kalau tao sudah salah paham. Tao merasa bersalah karena sudah menyakiti minseok terlebih lagi soal penyamaran minseok.

"Auch... auwhhh...!" minseok mengaduh. Minseok kesakitan dan memegang perutnya.

Yifan khawatir dan menghampiri minseok. "Minseok ah.. waeyo,.? Kenapa perutmu,.?" Tanya yifan.

Minseok tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, perutnya terlalu sakit. "Hoeeekkk..." minseok muntah dihadapan yifan dan tao.

"Minseok ah Gwaenchanayo,.? Perutmu kenapa,.?" Yifan membantu membersihkan mulut minseok tapi Minseok menepis tangan Yifan yang berusaha membersihkan muntahan di bibir Minseok.

"..."

Minseok tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa sakit di perutnya, minseok pun pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

"Minseok ah.. Ireona..! yak.. ireona..!" yifan mengguncang tubuh minseok.

Tersirat kekhawatiran di wajah tao saat melihat minseok jatuh pingsan dihadapannya. Tapi Tao terlalu takut untuk menghampiri minseok dan menolongnya. Tao masih merasa bersalah pada minseok.

Melihat minseok pingsan tak sadarkan diri, yifan pun langsung menggendong minseok. Yifan menghentikan langkahnya saat akan pergi membawa minseok ke rumah sakit.

"Setelah minseok memberitahuku tentang perasaanmu, aku mulai berusaha untuk mencoba melupakan minseok dan membuka hatiku untukmu Tao sshi. Tapi setelah apa yang terjadi hari ini, aku tidak yakin apakah aku bisa membuka hatiku untukmu." Yifan pun pergi meninggalkan tao sendiri.

Tao terjatuh.. dia memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak. Air matanya mulai jatuh perlahan dan semakin deras saat dia mengingat apa yang baru saja yifan katakan padanya. kalau yifan sedang berusaha membuka hatinya untuk tao. tapi sekarang tao sendiri yang membuat yifan ragu untuk membuka hatinya pada tao.

Tao histeris.. suara tangisnya terdengar sampai keluar.

"mianhae... mianhae...!" aku terlalu egois.

Yifan pun membawa minseok ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Yifan mengambil ponsel minseok agar bisa menghubungi luhan dan memberitahukan keadaan minseok.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sementara Yoona dan chanyeol sedang berada di rumah kibum. Mereka sedang mencari tahu kebenaran tentang minseok. Minkyung membawa empat cangkir teh untuk yoona, chanyeol, kibum dan minkyung sendiri.

Chanyeol dan yoona pun menyeruput teh yang dihidangkan minkyung untuk mereka.

"Hmm.. ini harum sekali eonni, teh apa ini,.?" Yoona mulai berbasa basi.

"Eoh.. ini teh dari bunga azalea yoona sshi, apa kau menyukainya,.?" Tanya minkyung.

"Iya aku menyukainya, baunya sangat harum." Jawab yoona.

"Oh iya,, apa sekarang eonni tinggal bersama kibum oppa,.?" Tanya yoona.

"Ne.. minkyung tinggal bersamaku sekarang karena kami akan segera menikah." Jawab kibum.

"Whoa.. jongmallyo,.?" Kata yoona dan chanyeol bersamaan.

"Kalau begitu minseok akan datang ke pernikahanmu kan oppa.?" Tanya yoona.

Kibum terkejut karena yoona tiba tiba menanyakan minseok. "Eoh.. aku tidak yakin dia akan datang. Karena sepertinya sekolahnya sangat sibuk." Jawab kibum.

Yoona dan chanyeol melihat kibum yang bertingkah aneh saat yoona menanyakan soal minseok. "Oh begitukah, padahal aku sangat merindukannya dan ingin sekali bertemu dengannya."

"Oh ya oppa kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang padaku kalau minseok punya saudara kembar. Apalagi saudara kembar minseok lebih tampan dari oppa. Seandainya saja oppa menceritakannya padaku, aku tidak akan berkencan dengan chanyeol dan mungkin sekarang aku sudah menjadi pacar kembaran minseok." yoona berusaha memancing kibum agar berbicara mengenai kembaran minseok.

"Apa maksudmu kembaran, minseok tidak punya kembaran. Adik kibum hanya minseok tidak ada yang lain." Ucap Minkyung.

Yoona dan chanyeol terkejut saat mendengar pernyataan minkyung. Kibum pun terkejut mendengar minkyung dengan polosnya mengatakan kalau minseok tidak punya kembaran. Kibum menutup wajahnya frustasi.

"Apa maksudnya oppa, kenapa minkyung eonni berkata seperti itu. Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu aku sempat bertemu dengan seorang namja yang mengaku sebagai kebaran minseok." tanya yoona dengan nada suara yang agak tinggi.

"Oppa.. mianhae.. aku, aku benar benar tidak sengaja." Kata minkyung.

Kibum menarik nafas panjang. "Huuuhhh...! Sudahlah tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Kau sudah terlanjur mengatakannya pada yoona dan chanyeol." Kibum pun menceritakan semua kebenaran tentang minseok pada chanyeol dan yoona.

Yoona dan chanyeol tidak percaya dengan penjelasan kibum. "Kenapa dia tega berbohong padaku oppa,.. waeyo oppa,..! Wae,.?" Yoona menangis.

"Derddd derrrdd." Ponsel kibum berbunyi.

Kibum mengangkat panggilan di ponselnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah sesaat setelah menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Waeyo oppa,.? Siapa yang menghubungimu,.?" Tanya minkyung.

"Kajja minkyung sshi, kita harus pergi." Ajak kibum pada minkyung.

"Waeyo oppa,.? Kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya minkyung.

"Minseok,.." kata kibum.

"Waeyo,.? Apa yang terjadi dengan minseok,.?" tanya yoona.

"Luhan mengatakan kalau minseok pingsan di sekolah." Sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit.

Yoona dan chanyeol terkejut. "Kajja kita harus pergi." Ajak kibum pada Minkyung.

"Kami ikut denganmu hyung." Kata chanyeol.

"Baiklah.. kajja.!" Jawab kibum. Kibum, chanyeol, yoona dan minkyung pun pergi ke rumah sakit menggunakan mobil kibum.

"Deerrrrdddd.. derrrrddd.." ponsel kibum kembali berbunyi.

"Yoboseyo..! oh ne, ne, baiklah aku akan segera kerumahmu sekarang.

"Siapa oppa,.?" Tanya yoona.

"Luhan bilang minseok sudah tidak apa apa, sekarang minseok berada di rumah luhan. Jadi kita akan ke rumah luhan."

Luhan membantu minseok berjalan menuju apartemen luhan. "Ge.. aku baik baik saja, kenapa kau membawaku ke aprtemenmu.?" Tanya minseok.

"Sudahlah jangan membantahku lagi. Aku tidak akan mengijinkanmu pulang sebelum kau benar-benar sembuh." Jawab luhan.

"Kajja,. Naiklah ke punggungku." Kata luhan.

"Hruskah,.?" Kata minseok.

"Kajja...!" kata luhan.

Luhan pun menggendong minseok. Sesampainya di apartemen, luhan menidurkan minseok di ranjangnya.

Sementara Yifan yang sedari tadi mengikuti minseok dan luhan di belakang hanya bisa tertunduk sedih melihat kemesraan minseok dan luhan.

'sepertinya aku memang harus mengalah pada namja ini, mereka benar-benar tak dapat dipisahkan.'

Minseok baru menyadari kalau sejak tadi yifan ada bersama minseok dan luhan. "Eoh.. yifan sshi,.!" Panggil minseok.

Yifan pun menghampiri minseok dan duduk diamping minseok. "Waeyo minseok sshi,.?" Tanya yifan.

"Gomawo.. !" kata minseok.

"Kenapa kau harus berterima kasih pada orang sepertiku."

"Tentu saja kami harus berterimakasih padamu. Kalau kau tidak membawa minseokku ke rumah sakit, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dia sekarang.' Kata Luhan.

"Eoh.. itu, sama-sama." Jawab yifan.

"Eoh.. minseok sshi, mengenai tao.. aku mewakilkannya minta maaf padamu. Tolong maafkan dia karena sudah menyakitimu." Kata yifan.

"Tidak,. Dia tidak bersalah. Aku sudah memaafkannya. Dan aku berharap kau tidak membencinya atas apa yang dia lakukan padaku." kata minseok.

"Aniyo.. aku tidak membencinya,." Jawab yifan.

"Dddreeeedddd dddrreeeeeddd..." ponsel minseok berbunyi, ada email yang masuk.

Minseok terkejut saat membaca email dari tao. "Yifan sshi.. tolong bacalah ini." Minseok menyerahkan ponelnya pada yifan.

Yifan membaca email minseok dan ternyata itu email dari tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To. Minseok.**_

_Minseok sshi.._

_Aku bingung, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan padamu. Hatiku mengatakan untuk datang menemuimu dan meminta maaf padamu, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku menolak untuk menemuimu._

_Aku ingin menemuimu untuk minta maaf padamu. Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae...!_

_Aku telah menyakitimu selama ini, dan aku telah mengatakan sesuatu tentangmu pada temanmu. Aku telah banyak salah paham padamu. Jeongmal mianhae..._

_Mengenai Yifan Ge.. terima kasih kau sudah mengatakan perasaanku padanya. terima kasih kau sudah membuatnya melihatku. Tapi setelah kejadian yang kulakukan padamu hari ini, aku tidak yakin dia akan membuka hatinya untukku. Aku terlalu jahat dan egois._

_Sekarang aku sedang berada di airport, aku memutuskan untuk pulang ke china. aku tidak yakin apakah aku akan kembali ke korea. Jadi tolong sampaikan salamku pada yifan Ge. Dan tolong sampaikan permintaan maafku padanya._

_Sekali lagi, jeongmal mianhae..._

_**ZiTao.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yifan shock saat mengetahui kalau tao akan pergi ke china. yifan pun berpamitan pada minseok dan luhan. "Minseok sshi.. sepertinya aku harus pergi. Aku tidak mau kehilangan seseorang untuk yang kedua kalinya." kata yifan.

"Baik, pergilah dan katakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya." kata minseok. Yifan pun pergi menuju airport untuk menyusul tao.

"Apa yang terjadi, siapa yang mengirimmu email,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Tao mengirimiku email. Dia meminta maaf padaku." jawab minseok.

"Lalu kenapa dia pergi terburu buru,.?"

"Tao bilang dia akan pulang ke china dan tidak akan kemballi ke korea karena dia merasa kalau yifan akan membencinya setelah apa yang telah dia lakukan padaku." jawab minseok.

Beberapa saat setelah yifan meninggalkan apartemen luhan, terdengar suara bel. "Mungkin itu kibum hyung." Kata luhan.

Luhan membukakan pintu. Luhan terkejut karena kibum datang bersama yoona dan chanyeol.

"Yoona sshi,..!" luhan membelalakan matanya.

Yoona tidak perduli dengan luhan, yoona langsung menerobos masuk dan mencari keberadaan minseok. Luhan, chanyeol, kibum dan minkyung pun berlari menyusul yoona.

"Hyung.. apakah yoona,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Ne.. dia sudah tahu semuanya." Jawab kibum. Yoona pun menemukan minseok yang sedang berbaring di ranjang.

"Yaakk KIM MIN SEOK...!" teriak yoona. Minseok terkejut melihat yoona dihadapannya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi yoona memanggilnya dengan sebutan Kim Minseok bukan Kim Minsoo.

Minseok tertunduk, dia menarik nafas panjang. 'kau memanggilku dengan nama Kim Minseok, itu berarti kau sudah tahu semuanya'.

Chanyeol ingin menghampiri yoona dan menenangkannya, tapi luhan menarik tangan chanyeol. "Biarkan dia, biarkan dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan pada minseok." kata luhan. Chanyeol pun mengangguk menyetujui saran luhan.

"Kim Minseok.. angkat wajahmu dan lihatlah aku,.!" Yoona kembali berteriak. Minseok mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap yoona dengan tatapan menyesal. Minseok mencoba berdiri dan menghampiri yoona.

"Yoona sshi..!" kata minseok.

"Plakkkkk.!" Yoona menampar minseok.

"Jeball dengarkanlah penjelasanku,.!" Kata minseok.

"Plakkkkk..!" yoona kembali menampar minseok.

"Kau harus...!"

Sebelum minseok selesai mengatakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya, yoona sudah menampar pipi chubby minseok.

Minseok pun hanya bisa menerima tamparan yoona dengan pasrah. "Baiklah.. tamparlah aku jika itu bisa membuat hatimu puas dan bisa membuatmu memaafkan semua kesalahanku." Kata minseok.

"Wae..! waeyo minseok sshi.. waeyo,.?" Yoona menagis histeris.

"Kau anggap apa sebenarnya aku ini, kenapa kau tega berbohong padaku. apa kau tidak percaya padaku,.? kau bilang aku ini temanmu.. tapi kenapa kau menanggung semuanya sendiri,.?" Yoona terduduk dan menangis.

Minseok menghampiri yoona dan memeluknya. "Mianhae yoona sshi.. jeongmal mianhae."

"Aku terlalu takut pada diriku sendiri. Aku takut kau tidak mau menjadi temanku lagi jika kau tahu siapa aku. aku fikir setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatmu dan berteman denganmu jika aku mengaku sebagai kembaran minseok."

"Seburuk itukah pikiranmu tentangku,.? Seharusnya kau bicara padaku minseok sshi, aku ini temanmu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu melewati masalahmu jika kau mengatakannya padaku." kata yoona.

Luhan, kibum, chanyeol dan minkyung sangat terharu saat melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Mereka tidak menyangka kalau yoona bisa menerima keadaan minseok.

"Berjanjilah padaku, jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu lagi." Kata yoona.

"Ne,. Aku berjanji, aku tidak akan berbohong padamu lagi dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu." Kata minseok.

"Ngomong ngomong.. bukankah tadi kau bilang minseok sakit,? Tanya kibum.

"Eoh.. awalnya aku juga khawatir hyung. Tapi dokter bilang minseok tidak apa apa, dia terus muntah karena keracunan makanan. Dokter bilang minseok terlalu banyak makan ramyeon saat perutnya kosong." Jawab luhan.

"Hufth.. syukurlah,. Aku sangat khawatir saat kau mengatakan kalau minseok pingsan di sekolah." Kata kibum.

"Hyung..! bisakah kita bicara berdua,.?" Tanya chanyeol.

Luhan tahu apa yang ada di fikiran chanyeol, luhan pun mengaaknya pergi keluar. Luhan mengajak Chanyeol berbicara di atas gedung apartemen Luhan.

"Hyung...!" kata chanyeol.

"Mianhae chanyeol sshi,. Aku ingin mengatakan semuanya padamu sejak awal, tapi aku mencoba menghormati keinginan minseok agar tidak memberitahumu dan yoona. Jeongmal mianhae." Kata luhan.

"Jadi selama ini kau seorang gay hyung,.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Ne,.. aku baru menyadari kalau aku seorang gay saat aku menyukai minseok yang ternyata seorang namja. Waeyo,. Apa kau menyesal menjadi temanku,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Aniyo hyung,.. aku tidak menyesal sama sekali. Aku percaya padamu hyung." Chanyeol menyentuh pundak luhan dan tersenyum padanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RouruKim**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Chanyeol ah.. tidak bisakah kau berbicara padanya, ini sudah dua minggu. Dan dia selalu seperti itu. Wajahnya sangat menakutkan, dia seperti mayat hidup." Kata yoona.

"Memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan chagiya.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Apa saja, lakukan apa saja semampumu. Ayolah.. aku tidak bisa melihatnya terus menerus seperti itu." Kata yoona.

Chanyeol pun menyetujui perintah yoona dan menghampiri luhan yang sedang duduk melamun di taman belakang sekolah.

"Hyung..!" panggil chanyeol.

"Hmmm..!" jawab luhan.

"Ini sudah dua minggu, Kenapa kau terus seperti ini. Dia sudah meninggalkanmu dan tidak memberimu kabar sama sekali. Tidak bisakah kau melupakannya saja dan mencari orang lain sebagai penggantinya,.?" Tanya chanyeol.

"Apa pertanyaanmu sudah selesai,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Sudah kubilang padamu aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Dia sudah berjanji akan kembali padaku. dan aku juga sudah berjanji kalau aku kan menunggunya sampai kapanpun."

"Kenapa kau sangat percaya padanya,? Bagaimana kalau dia tidak pernah kembali,.?"

Luhan marah dan mencengkram kerah baju chanyeol. "Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi padaku chanyeol sshi. Hanya aku yang tahu seperti apa minseok. dan aku akan selalu percaya padanya."

Luhan melepaskan cengkramannya dan pergi meninggalkan chanyeol. "Jika kau percaya padanya...!"

"Jika kau percaya padanya, seharusnya kau tidak bersikap seperti sekarang hyung. Jika kau baik-baik saja, kenapa wajahmu selalu terlihat muram seperti mayat hidup,..!" teriak chanyeol.

Luhan tidak memperdulikan chanyeol dan pergi dari sekolah mengendarai motornya.

Kini luhan berada di pantai favoritnya. Luhan akan pergi ke pantai jika luhan sedang merindukan minseok. Luhan menatap luasnya laut dan deburan ombak yang menghantam batu karang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat itu, dua hari setelah yoona mengetahui semua hal tentang minseok. minseok mengatakan pada luhan kalau minseok sudah memberitahu appa dan umma nya di amerika kalau minseok berada di korea.

Luhan marah pada minseok, luhan marah karena takut ayah minseok akan membawa minseok kembali ke amerika. Minseok pun menjelaskan pada luhan. Kalaupun dia di bawa kembali ke amerika, minseok berjanji akan segera kembali menemui luhan.

"Aku berjanji padamu, aku akan segera kembali menemuimu jika appa membawaku pulang ke amerika."

"Tapi minseok ahh..." luhan terlihat sedih.

"Jeball.. percayalah padaku. aku akan kembali menemuimu. Jadi tunggulah aku sampai aku kembali."

"Kau mau berjanji,.?" Tanya minseok. Dengan berat hati luhan mengiyakan permintan minseok.

Yang luhan takutkan benar benar terjadi. Karena dua hari kemudian, orang suruhan appa minseok datang ke apartemen luhan dan membawa minseok secara paksa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flasback end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ini sudah dua minggu minseok ahh.. kau bahkan tidak pernah menghubungiku sama sekali hanya untuk sekedar memberitahukan keadaanmu padaku. luhan menatap ponsel couple yang pernah luhan belikan untuk minseok.

"Ah.. aku tahu, aku tahu kenapa kau tidak menghubungiku. Bagaimana bisa kau menghubungiku jika ponselmu ada padaku sekarang." Kata luhan.

Luhan berbaring di atas pasir dan memejamkan matanya. "Lu Ge... Lu Ge...!" ada seseorang yang memanggil luhan.

"Ahh.. kenapa suaramu sampai terdengar kesini minseok ah..!" kata luhan dengan mata yang masih terpejam.

"Yakk LuGe.. bukalah matamu." Luhan tersenyum.. "Ahhh.. bahkan kau tahu kalau aku sedang menutup mataku minseok ah.." Kemudian luhan membuka matanya.

"Ya Tuhan.. mengapa mimpi ini terasa begitu nyata. Bahkan ini tidak terlihat seperti mimpi, ini seperti sungguhan." Kata luhan saat dirinya melihat sosok Minseok.

"Yaakk.. LuGe.. sampai kapan kau mau berbicara sendiri seperti itu.!" Kata minseok.

Luhan terkejut dan berdiri. Luhan mengucek-ngucek matanya. "Apa aku sedang bermimpi,.? Apa ini kau minseok ah,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Tentu saja ini aku, memangnya kau pikir siapa,.?" Tanya minseok. Luhan memeluk minseok erat sampai sampai minseok sulit bernafas.

"LuGe.. aku tidak bisa bernafas.." kata minseok. Luhan pun melepaskan pelukannya. Dan mendorong minseok pelan.

"Wae.. ? kanapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku minseok ahh.. aku hampir mati karena merindukanmu." Luhan merengek seperti anak kecil pada minseok.

"Setidaknya aku menepati janjiku untuk kembali padamu." Jawab minseok.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa kembali kesini, bagaimana dengan appa dan umma mu minseok aah,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Itu-"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

Sesampainya minseok di amerika, minseok langsung menemui umma nya dan menangis minta maaf karena sudah pergi dari rumah.

Minseok berlari saat melihat ayahnya datang dan mengejarnya. Tuan Kim terus menerus mengejar minseok yang berusaha kabur darinya.

"Yak.. anak nakal.. kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau ada di korea, kau membuat appa dan umma khawatir." kata tuan kim.

Minseok bersembunyi di balik punggung nyonya kim. "Umma tolong aku, appa akan menggigitku." Kata minseok.

Nyonya kim hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah ayah dan anak itu. Tuan kim berhasil menangkap minseok. tuan kim memukul pantat mineok dengan sebatang tongkat kecil.

"Yaakk dasar anak nakal kau." Omel tuan kim. Tak lama setelah itu tuan kim memeluk minseok.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan appa dan umma eoh,.? Kenapa kau selalu membuat appa dan umma khawatir minseok ah,.?" Kata tuan kim.

"Mianhae appa.. mianhae.. aku hanya tidak terlalu suka jika appa terus memanjakanku. Dan aku juga tidak mau meneruskan perusahaan appa, aku punya impian sendiri appa." Kata minseok.

"Impian,.! Apa impianmu sehingga kau menolak untuk meneruskan perusahaanku,.?" Tanya tuan kim.

"Coffee,..!" jawab minseok.

"Coffee.? Kenapa coffee,.?"

"Aku jatuh cinta pada coffee appa. Aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang barista dan membuat coffe untuk orang-orang yang sama-sama mencintai coffee sepertiku." Jawab minseok.

"Huuhhhh.. baiklah,, tapi siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan appa jika kau menolaknya,.?" Tanya

"Aku,..!" tiba-tiba saja kibum masuk.

"Hyung..!" kata minseok.

"Aku,. aku mau meneruskan perusahaanmu menggantikan minseok appa. Jadi biarkanlah minseok mengejar cita-citanya. Tapi aku akan melakukannya setelah menikah dengan kekasihku appa." Kata kibum.

Kibum pun membawa minkyung masuk ke dalam rumah. Kibum mengenalkan minkyung pada tuan dan nyonya kim.

"Aku akan mengijinkanmu untuk tidak menjadi penerus perusahaan, tapi kau harus mau melakukan kencan buta dengan putri teman appa." Kata tuan kim.

"Tapi appa..!" kata minseok.

"Lakukan atau kau meneruskan perusahaan,."? Ancam tuan kim.

Minseok mendengus kesal. "Ok ok.. baiklah aku akan melakukannya." Kata minseok.

Satu minggu kemudian, minseok pergi melakukan kencan buta dengan putri teman tuan kim. Minseok pulang dengan wajah muram.

"Bagaimana kencannya minseok ahh..?" tanya tuan kim.

Minseok hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dihadapan tuan kim. "Waeyo.. apa terjadi sesuatu,.?" Tanya nyonya kim penasaran.

"Appa.. yeoja itu menolakku." Kata minseok.

"Mwo...! itu tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa dia menolak putraku yang tampan ini." Kata tuan kim.

"Itu mungkin saja. Seulbi tidak menyukaiku, dia bilang dia tidak menyukaiku karena aku seorang namja." Jelas minseok.

"Apa...!" tuan dan nyonya kim terkejut.

"Dia bilang dia seorang lesbian." Kata minseok.

"Aniyo.. itu tidak mungkin." Kata tuan kim.

"Appa.. ada yang ingin kusampaikan." Kata minseok.

"Apa itu,.?" Tanya tuan kim.

"Sebenarnya-, Sebenrnya... aku juga tidak menyukai yeoja appa. Aku seorang gay." Kata minseok.

"Apa maksudmu minseok ah.. bercandamu sudah keterlaluan." Kata tuan dan nyonya kim.

"Aku serius appa." Kata minseok.

"Aku tidak ingin meminta yang lain darimu, aku hanya ingin appa dan umma merestui hubunganku dengan kekasihku. Dan menghargai perbedaanku." Kata minseok.

Tuan kim marah besar. Ini pertama kalinya tuan kim semarah itu pada minseok.

"Baiklah.. jika appa dan umma tidak bisa menerima perbedaanku, lebih baik aku mati saja.!" Ancam minseok. Minseok pergi ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Keesokan harinya nyonya kim menyuruh minseok makan. Tapi minseok tidak mau dan lebih memilih mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Hari kedua dan ketiga pun sama, minseok tetap menolak untuk makan. "Sudah kubilang aku tidak akan makan sampai appa dan umma bisa menerima perbedaanku." Kata minseok dengan suara yang semakin lemah.

"Appa.. kumohon,. Tolong restui keinginannya. Ini sudah tiga hari." Mohon kibum.

"Ayolah suamiku.. tolong hargai keputusannya. Aku tidak mau putra kesayanganku mati hanya karena kau tidak bisa menghargai keputusannya." Tuan kim tetap menolak.

Saat makan siang, kibum dan minkyung mencoba membujuk minseok agar mau keluar dari kamar dan memakan sesuatu tapi tak ada jawaban dari dalam kamar.

Kibum khawatir, kibum pun menyuruh para pegawai di rumahnya untuk mendobrak pintu kamar minseok. Saat pintu terbuka, kibum melihat minseok sedang tergelatak tak sadarkan diri di dekat kamar mandi.

"Umma... appa...!" teriak kibum. Tuan dan nyonya kim pun berlari menuju kamar minseok setelah mendengar teriakan kibum.

Nyonya kim berteriak histeris.. "Minseok ah.. ireona.. palli ireona.. jeball bukalah matamu sayang..!" nyonya kim menangis.

Minseok membuka matanya. "Umma... sudah kubilang aku tidak mau makan sampai kalian bisa menghargai keputusanku." Kata minseok lemah. Kemudian minseok kembali tak sadarkan diri.

Tuan kim memanggil dokter pribadinya untuk memeriksa keadaan minseok.

"Dia harus makan Tuan kim. Percuma saja aku memberikannya obat jika dia tidak mau makan sesuatu." Kata .

Tuan kim frustasi.. haruskah dia mengijinkan putra kesayangannya menjadi seorang gay. Tuan kim kembali ke kamar minseok setelah mengantar dr. Jason pulang.

"baiklah.. aku meyerah..!" Tuan kim mengangkat kedua tangannya di udara.

"Apa maksudmu appa,.?" Tanya minseok

"Aku- Huhhhh..". tuan kim menarik nafas. "Aku.. aku menghargai keputusanmu, aku mau menghargai perbedaanmu. Jadi makanlah dan minum obatnya." Kata tuan kim.

Minseok bangun dari ranjang dan menghampiri tuan kim. Dia lupa kalau tubuhnya sangat lemas karena sudah tiga hari tidak makan apapun.

"Mwo... appa.. jongmallyo,.?" Minseok ber aegyo pada tuan kim.

"Hmmm...!" tuan kim hanya berdehem pelan dan meninggalkan minseok bersama nyonya kim, kibum dan minkyung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jongmallyo,..! jadi appa mu sudah tahu tentang kita,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Hmm.." minseok mengangguk.

"Jadi kau tidak akan pergi lagi ke amerika dan meninggalkanku kan,.?" Luhan kembali bertanya.

"Hmmm.. tidak akan, aku akan selalu berada disini bersamamu." Jawab minseok.

"Chu~"

Luhan tiba-tiba mencium minseok.

"Gomawo chagiya... gomawo karena kau sudah menepati janjimu padaku."

"Chu" Kini mereka saling berciuman. Sedang asik-asiknya berciuman, minseok tiba-tiba melepaskan tautan bibirnya dari bibir luhan.

"Waeyo,.?" Tanya luhan.

"Ada apa denganmu,. Dimana wajah mesummu,? Kenapa ciumanmu begitu tak bergairah.?!" Tanya minseok.

"Mwo...!" luhan membulatkan matanya.

"Apa selama aku pergi kau punya kekasih lain, sehingga kau tak bergairah lagi saat menciumku.?" Goda Minseok.

"Yaakkk... kau ini bagaimana mungkin aku punya kekasih lain selain kau." Kata luhan.

Minseok berlari menghindari luhan. Luhan pun mengejar minseok. dan terjdilah aksi kejar kejaran di pantai.

Luhan berhasil menagkap minseok, luhan menggendong minseok ala bridal style dan berputar putar. Minseok dan luhan pun tertawa bersama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Yeayyy.. akhirnya Season 2 nya END. Lagi2 aku minta maaf soal typonya. -_- Hiks.. mian kalau endingnya ga terlalu bagus.!


End file.
